Albus Potter et le Serpent endormi
by Ellana17
Summary: Albus Potter, son meilleur ami Scorpius, et Rose Weasley font leur rentrée en septième année à Poudlard. Leur principale préoccupation devrait être la réussite de leur ASPIC, mais un nouveau danger rôde. Sauront-ils le voir avant d'être pris au piège ?
1. Quand vient la fin de l'été

Ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter, enfin en l'occurence la nouvelle génération. Je reposte tous les chapitres après avoir effectué quelques légères modifications.

Les personnages et tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la brillante J.K Rowling.

**Albus Potter  
et le serpent endormi**

**Chapitre 1****: Quand vient la fin de l****'é****té**

Dans un quartier d'un petit village d'Angleterre vivait la famille Weasley. A première vue, la clôture blanche, les massifs de fleur et la voiture garée dans l'allée présentaient tous les aspects de la normalité. Pourtant, en regardant de plus près (ce que les voisins ne faisaient jamais, comme repoussés par un étrange sortilège), on aurait put remarquer un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur le divan, un vieux balai reposant contre un mur ainsi que deux cages de hiboux vides. Une insigne de préfet, et une autre de préfète-en-chef reposaient sur la table basse du salon.  
- Mes deux enfants sont préfets ! se lamenta Ron. Au secours !  
Cela fit beaucoup rire les deux enfants en question : Rose et Hugo Weasley.  
- Tu étais préfet aussi je te signale ! répliqua sa femme.  
- C'est vrai… Ca doit être dans vos gènes. Félicitation Hugo, tu feras un bon préfet.  
- Tant que tu ne t'approprieras pas les objets que tu confisque, lança Hermione tout en fixant Ron.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais fait ! …tu m'en empêchais !  
Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Hugo jetait un regard désespéré à ses livres de cinquième année tout juste achetés.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit son père. J'ai eu mes BUSE sans vraiment travailler.  
- Ron ! s' exclama Hermione en le frappant sur l'épaule avec le programme TV. Ne lui dit pas des choses comme ça !  
Puis elle se tourna vers Rose et dit d'un ton plus doux :  
- Rosie, tu pourrais détendre le linge, s'il te plaît.  
La jeune fille grimaça, elle avait prévu de sortir, pas d'aider au ménage.  
- Tu pourrais le faire avec un Accio, ça te prendrais une seconde, tenta-t-elle, sachant pertinemment ce que sa mère allait lui répondre.  
La jeune fille aurait bien utilisé la magie elle-même mais elle n'aurait dix-sept ans que dans quelques jours.  
- Rose, tu sais que je n'utilise jamais la magie pour les tâches quotidiennes.  
- Tu t'es bien fais rétrécir les dents à coups de baguette magique ! lança Ron.  
Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais ne trouva rien à répliquer.

La jeune Weasley profita de la diversion pour s'éclipser. Elle referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle. La chaleur étouffante d'Août lui permettait de ne porter qu'un short et un débardeur rouge. Equipée d'une paire de lunettes et d'un grand chapeau de paille, la jeune sorcière marcha jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de chez elle. Il n'y avait personne. Rose s'assit sur le tourniquet et ouvrit son manuel avancé de préparation des potions. Depuis sa première année, Rose Weasley avait prit l'habitude de jeter un œil à tous ses livres de cours il s'avérait que tout paraissait plus simple lorsqu'on l'avait déjà vu chez soi.  
Des rires aigus et des voix haut-perchées attirèrent son attention : il s'agissait de Mandy, Juliette et Mary, trois filles de son âge qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, et qui le lui rendait bien.  
- Rose Weasley ! la héla la seconde avec une certaine ironie dans la voix. Ça se passe bien dans ton école de surdoués ?  
En effet, ne pouvant dévoiler l'existence de Poudlard, les Weasley avaient dut trouver une excuse à l'absence de Rose et Hugo. Officiellement, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une école privée à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville.

- Oui, merci, répondit Rose avec sa diplomatie habituelle.  
Les trois adolescentes s'éloignèrent en riant. Rose referma violement le manuel qu'elle venait de finir, enrageant de ne pas pouvoir leur prouver à quel point elle était spéciale. La baguette dans sa poche lui sembla bien lourde. Elle se leva et regagna la maison afin d'écrire une lettre à son amie de Serdaigle, Sarah.

o

Au 12 Square Grimmaud, Albus Potter refermait le robinet de la salle de bain, qui représentait un serpent noir à la gueule ouverte. Puis il regagna sa chambre où son meilleur ami Scorpius repliait le matelas posé sur le sol.  
- Laisse vieux, je le ferais plus tard, lui dit Albus.  
Mais le jeune Malfoy insista pour ranger un peu. En effet, la moitié des affaires étaient à lui. Comme chaque été depuis plusieurs années, Albus invitait son meilleur ami à passer quelques jours chez lui.  
Les deux adolescents s'étaient connus à Poudlard, où ils partageaient le même dortoir. Tous les deux appartenaient à la maison Serpentard. Cela se remarquait d'ailleurs, au milieu d'affiches de toute sorte, une écharpe vert et argent était accroché au mur, ainsi qu'une photo des deux amis lorsque leur maison avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch l'année passée.

On sonna à la porte. Lily, qui avait maintenant quinze ans, alla ouvrir à son cousin Hugo. Après de chaleureuses salutations de la part de toute la famille, Albus, Scorpius, Lily et Hugo s'emparèrent de leur balai pour aller disputer un match de Quidditch sans merci dans le petit jardin derrière la maison.

- C'est aujourd'hui que Scorpius rentre chez lui ? s'enquit Harry, tout en aidant au rangement de la maison.  
Ginny lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle regarda ses enfants jouer au Quidditch, en se rappelant l'époque où elle-même pratiquait ce sport avec ses frères et Harry. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle serait marié avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Ginny était comblée par le dénouement heureux qu'avait connu son histoire. Il y avait des années que Voldemort avait été vaincu, tout allait bien pour eux.

o

Ginny arriva de la cuisine, une poêle flottant derrière elle, tandis qu'Albus allumait la télé.  
- Steaks hachés ? proposa-t-elle.  
Scorpius se servit en Ketchup, profitant de ce moment banal pourtant si exceptionnel pour lui. Avec son père, on ne mangeaient pas de hamburger devant la télé !  
- Astoria m'a dit qu'elle voulait acheter une télé, dit Mme Potter.  
- C'est vrai, il était temps ! rit le jeune Malfoy.  
- Voyons Scorpius, sans télé tu as bien plus de temps pour travailler ! plaisanta Harry.  
Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Après ce repas en famille, Scorpius et Albus allèrent se promener dans le quartier, où de jeunes enfants jouaient au ballon prisonnier. Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur un banc au soleil, profitant des derniers jours de vacances.

L'après-midi passa très vite. Vers dix-huit heures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. C'était Astoria et Drago Malfoy qui venaient chercher leur fils. Les deux femmes se saluèrent chaleureusement. Elles étaient devenues amies en travaillant ensemble à la Gazette du Sorcier, et il s'avérait que Mme Malfoy était une femme tout à fait charmante.

Ils burent un thé, tandis que Scorpius finissait de rassembler ses affaires.

- A bientôt Scorpius, lui dirent les Potter. Reviens quand tu veux.  
Il les remercia en souriant, heureux des quelques jours qu'il avait passé chez son ami.

o

Lucius et Narcissa avaient décidé de voyager, profitant de leur liberté retrouvée. Ils avaient donc laissé le manoir ancestral des Malfoy à son fils. Que se soit les pans albinos ou les fontaines, la demeure n'avait rien perdu de sa splendeur d'autrefois. Cependant, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi lorsqu'il repensait à Voldemort assis là où se trouvait avant la table, et le visage torturé de Charity Burbage venait parfois le hanter dans ses cauchemars.

Scorpius fut enchanté de retrouver sa chambre. On pouvait difficilement deviner à quelle maison le jeune homme appartenait, si ce n'était grâce à son uniforme reposant sur une chaise. Sa valise pour repartir à Poudlard était déjà prête, il était impatient d'entamer cette nouvelle (et dernière) année.

Le jour qu'il attendait arriva enfin. Descendant les escaliers, sa valise à la main, il jeta un œil au grand manoir qu'il ne retrouverait pas avant les vacances de Noël.  
Ce fut Astoria qui le mena à la gare, son père avait trop de travail au Ministère, au service de répression des usages abusifs de la magie. Sur le quai, elle le serra longuement dans ses bras.  
- Je t'écrirais, promit-elle.  
Elle tenait toujours parole. Scorpius se lança ensuite à la recherche d'Albus.

o

- Rose ! appela Hermione.  
- J'arrive !  
La jeune fille, qui avait la même chevelure de feu que son père mais le regard marron pétillant d'intelligence de sa mère, dévala les escaliers avec fracas en trainant une grosse valise à l'effigie de Poudlard derrière elle.  
- Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit ? questionna Hermione.  
Rose lui adressa un sourire ironique avant de lever sa baguette en frêne et de prononcer distinctement :  
- Wingardium Leviosa !  
La grosse valise s'envola gracieusement pour aller se poser avec douceur dans le hall d'entrée.  
- J'adore avoir dix-sept ans !  
- Rosie chérie, ce n'est pas…  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des sorciers qu'on doit utiliser nos dons à tout bout de champ, surtout pour des tâches quotidiennes, compléta la jeune Weasley d'un ton las.  
Sa mère lui sourit.  
- N'oublis pas ton balai, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Alors ! s'exclama Ron depuis la voiture. Si ça continu on va rater le Poud… le train !  
Elles sortirent, et Hermione verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sort, profitant que sa fille ait le dos tourné.

o

Il était précisément onze heure moins dix. Après avoir traversé le mur entre les voies neuf et dix, la famille Potter se dirigea vers le train, marchant sur le quai enfumé.  
- Ils sont en retard… fit remarquer Lily en scrutant les alentours de ses yeux marrons perçants.  
Une voix féminine qui leur était familière leur parvint :  
- Tu as faillit l'écraser ! s'exclama Hermione Weasley.  
- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! répliqua Ron en sortant de la brume.  
En voyant les Potter, Rose leur adressa de grands signes de la main, un sourire éclatant illuminait son visage. Albus savait pertinemment que sa cousine avait hâte de retourner étudier à Poudlard.  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, ajouta Ron d'un air blessé.  
- Bien sûr que si ! s'insurgea sa femme avec cet air que tous connaissait bien.  
Albus sourit de les voir encore se chamailler. Depuis le temps, les enfants avaient compris que c'était leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient.  
- Salut ! leur lança Ginny en enlaçant sa belle-sœur et meilleure amie.  
Ron et Harry échangèrent une poignée de main chaleureuse. Le train siffla.  
- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, leur dit Hermione. On se revoit à Noël.  
Elle sera les quatre adolescents dans ses bras. Après de rapides au revoir, Hugo, Rose, Albus et Lily se dirigèrent vers le train.  
- He ! Scorp !  
Le jeune Potter se précipita vers son meilleur ami et ils montèrent tous les deux dans le train. Rose se dirigea vers le wagon des préfets, tandis que les deux Serpentards se lançaient à la recherche d'une place libre, croisant leurs camarades de classe au détour des couloirs.  
- Hey Helga !  
Albus se dirigea vers une jeune fille de Poufsouffle aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jet et aux yeux marron. Ils se saluèrent et échangèrent quelques banalités, Helga ne semblait pas très à l'aise et les gloussements de ses amis n'arrangeaient pas la situation.

Quand ils furent seuls et installés, Scorpius lança avec malice :  
- Alors ? Helga…  
- On s'est écrit pendant les vacances, mais je sais pas trop.  
Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, cette conversation s'arrêta là.

o

Rose se précipita dans le compartiment des préfets lorsqu'elle aperçut Oliver se déplaçant dans le couloir. Les deux adolescents avaient rompus à la fin de l'année passée et désormais sa présence mettait la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Elle sortie un livre de son sac en attendant que les autres préfets n'arrivent. Rose avait toujours un livre avec elle, car elle adorait la lecture une passion que la jeune Weasley avait sans aucun doute hérité de sa mère. Chez eux, il y avait une grande bibliothèque contenant des romans moldus, des manuels de potions ou d'enchantement ainsi que tous les livres appartenant à Hermione lors de ses études à Poudlard (ceux de Ron étaient en trop mauvais état pour être conservés).  
Puis ses deux amis Sarah et Meredith, respectivement préfètes de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle la rejoignirent.

o

Avant le commencement de la cérémonie de la répartition, tous les élèves firent silence, attendant que le Choixpeau ne leur parle. Enfin, il déclama :

« Comme chacun le sait,  
Il y a de cela quelques années,  
Poudlard fut le théâtre d'une épique bataille  
Où se rependirent sang et entrailles. »

Quelques jeunes filles grimacèrent à l'évocation de cette violence.

« Malgré les pouvoirs du Seigneur des ténèbres  
Les valeureux luttaient contre une promesse funèbre.  
L'élu, Harry Potter se sacrifia pour eux,  
Les sauvant tous d'un destin malheureux. »

Albus et Lily se sourirent. Bien qu'habitués aux éloges faits à leur père, cela continuait de les embarrasser.

« Pendant le combat opposant les défenseurs de la liberté et les Mangemorts,  
Un courageux élève fit fasse à la mort.  
Brandissant l'épée du vertueux Gryffondor,  
Neville Londubat trancha la tête  
De l'affreux serpent sorti de sa cachette.  
Le dernier Horcruxe n'était plus. »

Luna prit la main du professeur de botanique rougissant, apparemment fière de lui.

« Harry Potter affronta le Seigneur Noir,  
Animé par un sentiment que Voldemort ne pouvait pas percevoir.  
Cette nuit là, comme celle où ses parents furent tués,  
L'amour eut raison de l'intérêt froid et calculé  
Animant les actes du Seigneur des ténèbres. »

Un concert d'applaudissement vint clôturer cette prestation. Les nouveaux élèves furent ensuite répartis dans les différentes maisons. Un grand festin s'ensuivit, dans la joie et la bonne humeur les premières années étaient surexcités.

Lorsque les dernières assiettes eurent disparus, le professeur McGonagall se leva et le silence se fit immédiatement. Elle leur sourit et dit :

- Je vais vous énoncer quelques éléments du règlement intérieur : il est interdit aux élèves de se balader dans l'école après le couvre-feu, d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs et de se rendre dans la forêt. Certains objets, dont vous trouverez la liste complètes chez Mr Rusard ne sont pas autorisés. Nous comptons sur les préfets pour faire respecter ses quelques principes de base mais ils sont également à votre écoute, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à eux.  
- On est quand même pas des hommes à tout faire, marmonna Hugo.  
- Comme vous le savez surement, un bal sera organisé à Noël pour fêter les vingt-cinq ans de la victoire contre Voldemort. Exceptionnellement tous les élèves sont invités, de la première à la septième année.  
Des vivats et des exclamations de joie accompagnèrent cette déclaration. Lorsque les applaudissements se turent, la directrice reprit, plus gravement :  
- Ce bal est une commémoration de la victoire du bien sur le mal. Mais n'oubliez jamais qu'il s'agit d'un combat au quotidien. Les amitiés que vous nouez ici, les liens familiaux, la solidarité sont les gardiens de la paix et ce sera à vous, jeunes générations, d'assurer sa pérennité. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année !

Les élèves se levèrent, raclant les bancs sur le sol de la Grande Salle. En sortant, Rose dit à son cousin Albus :  
- Je me demande ce que McGonagall voulait dire… Elle semblait soucieuse.  
- Ne te tracasse pas, lui répondit le Serpentard le plus aimable de sa connaissance. Elle répète toujours la même chose depuis des années : l'Amour, la plus grande de toutes les magies…  
- C'est que ça doit être vrai !  
- Je sais tout ça, je le sais… Les premières années t'attendent, ajouta-t-il en désignant un groupe d'élèves qui affichaient tous un air un peu perdu.  
- A demain Al !  
- A demain.

Albus se dirigea vers les cachots en compagnie de Scorpius tandis que Rose s'écriait :  
- Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait !

En montant les marches toujours en mouvement du grand escalier, Rose se laissa submerger par les souvenirs de son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle avait été ébahie par l'immensité du château, les tableaux parlant, l'atmosphère de mystère de chaque couloir. Maintenant, alors qu'elle escortait ces nouveaux arrivants qui ne se doutaient pas qu'ils s'agissaient des années les plus exaltantes de leur vie, Rose se dit que la fin de cette année marquerait la fin d'une époque, la fin de l'innocence et de l'insouciance. Ils passèrent la porte de la salle commune.  
- Le dortoir des garçons est en haut à gauche, celui des filles au fond à droite. Vous y trouveraient toutes vos affaires, on vous les a déjà monté.

Tandis que les premières années s'empressaient de monter les escaliers, Rose s'assit à côté de sa cousine et meilleure amie, Lily, moins âgée qu'elle de deux ans. Elles laissèrent filer la soirée en échangeant quelques banalités, bien trop excitées par l'année qui s'annonçait pour aller dormir.

o

Albus donna le mot de passe faisant pivoter un pan du mur. Lui et Scorpius s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune. Le soleil se couchait sur le lac, ses derniers rayons traversaient l'eau et se reflétaient dans toute la pièce. C'était une vue enchanteresse qui avait manqué aux deux adolescents pendant ces vacances.

Le jeune Malfoy s'avachit sur la banquette en cuir vert, alors que son acolyte allait se placer devant la vitre, admirant le lac.  
- Helga était vraiment jolie aujourd'hui, lança Scorpius.  
- C'est vrai… soupira Potter, avant de se tourner vers son ami, l'air effaré.  
- Je t'ai encore eu ! Mais sérieusement, combien de fois je t'ai conseillé de tenter le coup avec elle ?  
- Et si elle disait non ? objecta Albus. Je ne pourrais plus la regarder en face.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains sembla réfléchir à la question.  
- Qui n'essaye rien n'obtient rien, déclara-t-il finalement.  
- L'expression c'est « qui ne tente rien n'a rien » Monsieur l'expert des proverbes moldus !  
- Oh ! Tu m'as compris. Penses-y, c'est notre dernière année ici, notre dernière chance d'agir sans nous soucier des conséquences.  
Albus marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à : « c'est pas toi qui va les subir les conséquences ! »

Scorpius se leva d'un bond en souriant.  
- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, Slug va nous remonter les bretelles si on arrive en retard le premier jour.  
- Je paris qu'on va avoir droit au discours sur l'importance des ASPIC.


	2. L'été indien

**Chapitre 2****: L****'é****té indien**

Albus ouvrit les yeux lentement. Mettant quelques secondes à se souvenir où il se trouvait, le jeune homme s'assit brusquement et regarda sa montre : les cours commençaient dans moins de quinze minutes ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que Scorpius ne l'ait pas réveillé… L'adolescent entendit des ronflements. Se levant, il constata que son ami dormait encore à point fermé.  
- Scorpius ! Réveille-toi ou on va encore être en retard !  
Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut, ses cheveux châtains clair en bataille lui retombant sur les yeux.

Ils se préparèrent en vitesse, et empruntèrent un passage secret pour se rendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal plusieurs étages au dessus d'eux. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte, serrant leur cravate, au moment où les élèves finissaient d'entrer. Rose Weasley les regarda en soupirant, ce qui fit voleter sa frange, l'air de penser qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour ces deux là. Albus et Scorpius s'assirent derrière la cousine du premier.

- Je ne vous apprendrez rien en vous disant que cette année s'avère décisive… commença leur professeur, un homme d'une trentaine d'année.  
Les deux compères se sourirent. Ils en étaient sûrs !  
- Si vous avez trouvé que l'année précédente était dure, ce n'était rien comparé à celle qui vous attend.

Après cet encourageant discours, ils entamèrent le cours, deux heures qui s'avérèrent passionnantes. L'avantage de la sixième et septième année étant que les élèves avaient put choisir les matières qui les intéressaient vraiment. Evidement, Rose était celle qui en suivait le plus, privilégiant la polyvalence. Son cousin et elle avait d'ailleurs de nombreux cours en commun.  
Le regard de Scorpius tomba sur la jeune fille rousse devant lui, qui écoutait avec attention. Ils n'étaient pas amis (même si Albus et Scorpius passaient tout leur temps ensemble), mais ne se détestaient pas non plus. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une indifférence réciproque, doublée d'une compétition implicite dans toutes les matières : tous les deux étaient brillants. Le jeune Malfoy était d'ailleurs intimidé par l'intelligence de Rose. D'autre part, le fait qu'elle soit d'une nature renfermée, et qu'elle ne soit bavarde qu'avec ses amis proches la rendait encore plus difficile à cerner.

Ils enchainèrent ensuite avec deux heures d'arithmancie pour Rose et Scorpius, tandis qu'Albus pouvait se consacrer à ses premiers devoirs.

Les deux Serpentards se retrouvèrent à l'heure du déjeuner. En marchant dans les couloirs afin de gagner la Grande Salle, Albus jeta un œil aux médailles de Quidditch exposés dans une vitrine : Ginny Weasley, poursuiveur Harry Potter, attrapeur Ron Weasley, gardien.  
- Alors, ton cours d'arithmancie ?  
- Le prof nous a prévenu : il va nous faire travailler à fond. On a déjà une dissert' à faire pour la semaine prochaine, plus le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal…  
- Ouais, dit Albus. Espérons simplement que Neville n'en rajoute pas.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, jetant machinalement un regard vers les quatre grands sabliers au fond de la salle. Gryffondor avait déjà gagné des points, dont dix grâce à Rose Weasley se souvint Scorpius.

o

Après un copieux repas en compagnie de Lily, Rose emprunta plusieurs escaliers, et traversa la cour de Métamorphose pour se rendre dans les serres. La jeune fille connaissait bien leur professeur : Neville Londubat, car il était un proche ami de ses parents. Lui et sa femme Luna (professeure de soin aux créatures magiques) venaient souvent manger chez eux. Rose resta seule lorsque les autres formèrent leur binôme, ce qui était normal : elle préférait travailler seule. Cependant, sa cousine s'étant brûlé en potion, Colleen Patil se retrouva seule également. Le professeur Londubat s'avança vers l'aînée des Weasley et, avec un sourire chaleureux, lui demanda comme une faveur de faire équipe avec l'élève de Gryffondor.  
- Pour éviter une catastrophe, lui souffla-t-il. On ne sait jamais.

Tout en essayant de rempoter de jeune tentaculas vénéneuses, Rose observa Malfoy qui se trouvait en face d'elle, faisant équipe avec Albus. Leur antagonisme datait de leur première année. Rose, qui s'était juré d'être toujours plus forte que lui en cours ne lui avait pas pardonné de l'avoir prise de vitesse durant leur tout premier cours de métamorphose, il y a sept ans. Son égo en avait pris un coup ce jour là, et à chaque (rares) fois où il la battait. Mais, même s'il la suivait de près, c'était elle la meilleure élève de leur année.

Ce cours étant le dernier de la journée, Rose s'accorda une heure avant de s'attaquer à ses devoirs. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine dans la cour de métamorphose et s'adossa contre un des aigles de pierre. Elle aimait passer du temps ici, et entendre le bruit de l'eau sous le soleil d'automne. Son chat gris, qui l'avait retrouvé, vint se frotter contre ses jambes. La jeune fille sortit un livre de son sac en toile : _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_, écrit en runes, que sa mère lui avait offert à son entrée à Poudlard. Elle commença à lire le conte des trois frères, qui était celui qu'elle avait le plus réclamé lorsqu'Hermione leur faisait la lecture, à Hugo et elle.  
« La Mort lui tendit alors sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité ». Rose connaissait ce conte quasiment par cœur, mais ne se doutait pas que la cape rangée dans la valise d'Albus dans les cachots (et qu'il lui arrivait d'emprunter) était en fait celle mentionnée dans le conte de Beedle, celle là même qui appartenait à la Mort. Son oncle Harry avait évité le sujet les quelques fois où la jeune fille l'abordait. Elle savait bien que l'Elu ne leur disait pas tout, attendant surement qu'ils soient près avant de leur raconter son histoire en détails.  
- Hey ! lança sa cousine Lily en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
Rose lui sourit en retour. Lily était la plus proche amie de la jeune Gryffondor. Ayant quasiment étaient élevées ensemble, elles se considéraient comme des sœurs. Les autres filles de septième année de sa maison étaient trop superficielles et Rose n'avait simplement pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt qu'elles.

o

Rose emprunta un raccourcit pour se rendre du septième étage au cachot afin d'assister à son premier cours de la journée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, son cousin Albus lui fit un signe de la main. La jeune fille sourit, sachant Malfoy et Albus bien capables d'arriver en retard même si la salle de cours ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de leur dortoir !

La classe se mit directement au travail, avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Les potions étaient la matière favorite des deux cousins depuis toujours. Mais au bout d'une heure même Albus se trouva dépassé par la situation. Rose et Scorpius, quant à eux, étaient absorbés par leur préparation. De nombreux élèves les observaient avec curiosité et stupéfaction, tous étaient conscients de la compétition implicite installée entre les deux adolescents depuis longtemps. Leurs potions ne projetaient pas de gerbes de liquide gluant et verdâtre tout autour d'eux.

A la fin du cours, Scorpius et Rose s'éloignèrent de leur chaudron respectif, ce qui permit aux élèves de constater que les mixtures étaient de la bonne couleur. Cependant celle de Scorpius était un peu trop foncée.  
- Parfait ! complimenta Slughorn. Ça doit être dans vos gènes ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Rose.  
La jeune fille se rengorgea de fierté, souriant de toutes ses dents. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait être la meilleure ! Il le fallait bien pour sortir de l'ombre de sa mère, qui était la plus brillante des sorcières.

Après ce cours, Rose avait une heure de libre tandis que certains élèves se rendaient en Divination. La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui était sa référence en matière de connaissance. Elle adorait l'atmosphère tranquille qui y régnait ainsi que les vieux livres poussiéreux, que d'autre auraient trouvé ennuyeux. Au détour d'un rayonnage, la jeune fille croisa Scorpius Malfoy, dont la présence lui était indifférente.  
- Weasley, la salua-t-il.  
Elle lui adressa un signe de tête. En fait, elle n'y prêtait pas attention, leurs échanges ne restaient que superficiels. Sa cousine Lily s'assit à la même table qu'elle, accompagnée d'un gros livre de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
- J'ai croisé Oliver dans un couloir, dit-elle. Tu aurais du attendre ton anniversaire avant de le plaquer, au moins il t'aurait offert un cadeau !  
Rose rit de cette remarque et répliqua :  
- Je crois qu'il y avait son anniversaire avant !  
Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son travail, Rose se balada dans les longs couloirs du château, admirant les tapisseries vieilles de plusieurs siècles, et les tableaux. La jeune Weasley était curieuse de tout. Seule, elle explorait Poudlard depuis quelques années et avait découvert de nombreux passages secrets. La carte des Maraudeurs appartenant à Albus l'aidait à ne pas se faire attraper lorsqu'elle dépassait l'heure du couvre-feu.

o

Albus et Scorpius se trouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch, entourés de plusieurs Serpentards de la deuxième à la septième année. Il s'agissait des premières sélections du jeune Malfoy en tant que capitaine. Après quelques heures de vol, de nombreuses passes et un nez cassé, la maison des serpents avait enfin une équipe complète. Potter était à nouveau attrapeur et Scorpius poursuiveur.  
- Il va nous falloir une bonne équipe si on veut encore battre Gryffondor cette année, plaisanta Scorpius.  
Albus rit et ajouta :  
- Surtout que Rose est à nouveau dans l'équipe !  
- C'est vrai que ta cousine est une redoutable batteuse !  
Rose et Albus jouaient souvent au Quidditch ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Connaissant sa cousine par cœur, il savait exactement ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi : Rose mettait un point d'honneur à être excellente, tout ce qu'elle faisait elle le faisait bien. La jeune fille intériorisait la pression qu'elle se mettait, ainsi que la plupart de ses sentiments et se défoulait sur le terrain. Au début, on s'était moqué d'elle : « une _fille_, batteuse ? » Mais sa hargne et sa volonté lui permettait de s'imposer à chaque nouvelle sélection et ce depuis six ans.  
Albus se dit en souriant que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient réellement en compétition dans tous les domaines !

o

Scorpius était adossé au mur, dans un couloir, et discutait avec une jolie Serpentard. La jeune fille riait, ce qui faisait onduler ses cheveux d'une façon sensuelle. Scorpius soupira en pensant qu'elle avait dut mettre de nombreux mois à maitriser cette tactique. Mais il fallait avouer que ses efforts et sa manière de se démener pour qu'il lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'un regard était plus qu'appréciable.  
Depuis l'autre bout du couloir bondé, Albus cria, les mains en porte voix :  
- Scorp ! On va être en retard à l'entrainement de Quidditch!  
- Le devoir m'appelle, dit-il d'un sourire charmeur à la jeune fille.  
- Je suis sûre que grâce à toi on gagnera la coupe, susurra-t-elle.

L'équipe était déjà sur le terrain lorsque les deux acolytes arrivèrent en courant. Heureusement que Scorpius était populaire, personne ne lui en voudrait d'arriver un peu en retard. Ce fut le premier entrainement de Scorpius en tant que capitaine et tout se passa très bien. Les joueurs s'avéraient stupéfiants, et avaient vraiment l'esprit d'équipe. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à cette atmosphère bonne enfant : contre des adversaires, leur attitude changeait du tout au tout. Malfoy en connaissait quelques uns pour avoir déjà joué avec eux les années précédentes. Ils étaient redoutables.

Leur entrainement se termina à une heure avancée de la soirée. Ce fut avec délice qu'Albus et Scorpius retrouvèrent leur confortable lit.

o

Albus ouvrit les yeux de bonne heure le lendemain matin, légèrement courbaturé mais d'excellente humeur. Scorpius et lui se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en vue de prendre un copieux petit déjeuner.  
- Salut ! s'exclama le cadet des Potter en posant sa main sur les épaules de sa cousine Rose qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
Celle-ci sursauta violement, surprise, et se tourna vers lui un sourire illuminant son visage.  
- Salut Albus !  
Scorpius n'était qu'à quelques pas de là, mais il n'osait pas s'approcher plus pour la saluer également, ça aurait été bizarre. Il regagna la table des Serpentards et se lança dans une conversation avec son ami Warren.

o

Albus se dirigeait vers le parc où se tenait le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Seulement quelques élèves avaient gardé cette matière au niveau des ASPIC, dont la majorité était à Serdaigle. Leur professeur, Luna Londubat les accueillit chaleureusement comme de coutume. Luna était une aventurière renommée qui avait parcourue le monde à la recherche de créatures fantastiques, échappant de peu à la mort. Elle avait participé à la rédaction de la nouvelle édition des _Animaux fantastiques_, un livre que Rose tenait fermement sous son bras. La jeune fille avait toujours une pile de livre dans les bras, et autant dans son sac, si bien qu'Albus se demandait comment celui-ci ne s'était pas encore cassé. Désormais, Luna enseignait à Poudlard, où elle pouvait transmettre sa passion pour ces créatures.

Leur professeur leur présenta la créature à côté d'elle de son air passionné habituel. Albus, ainsi que quelques élèves, s'approchèrent prudemment de ce que Luna leur avait présenté comme étant un Malagrif tacheté. La créature ressemblait fort à un homard, si ce n'était sa couleur : la bestiole était d'un gris clair, tachetée de points verts foncés.

- Il se nourrit de petits crustacés et essaye volontiers de s'attaquer à des proies plus grandes, expliqua leur professeur.  
Rose s'empressa de prendre des notes.  
- Le Malagrif est très présent en Europe et n'est pas dangereux pour les sorciers expérimentés.

Comme toujours, Albus remarqua qu'elle agitait frénétiquement les bras, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux blonds, lorsqu'elle était totalement prise par ses explications ou par le récit d'une rencontre particulièrement dangereuse avec une créature magique.

- Mais faites bien attention, les avertit Luna pendant que le jeune Potter s'approchait un peu plus du Malagrif tacheté. Qui peut me dire quel est l'effet secondaire de leur morsure ?  
Rose leva la main comme si quelqu'un avait tiré vers le haut un fil transparent accroché à son poignet. Alors qu'Albus pensait une fois de plus que jamais il n'arriverait à la cheville de sa cousine, il trébucha sur une racine et s'étala de tout son long. Avant qu'il n'ait put se relever, la créature se rua vers lui et le mordit à la main.  
- Albus ! s'écria Luna en accourant vers lui.  
- Tu vas bien ? questionna Rose tandis que son cousin s'asseyait, blanc comme un linge.  
- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, déclara Mme Londubat.  
Elle le remit sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Rose et tous les trois traversèrent le château jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh désinfecta et pansa la plaie. Personne ne parlait.  
- Au fait, dit Albus quand il eut reprit des couleurs et que sa tête cessa de tourner. Quels sont les effets de la morsure ?  
Ce fut Rose qui lui répondit d'un air désolé :  
- La morsure… rend sa victime malchanceuse pendant quelques jours, peut être une semaine.

Albus grimaça, se disant qu'il fallait déjà être bien malchanceux pour être mordu et que ces quelques jours allaient lui paraitre longs, très longs…


	3. Une semaine de chien

**Chapitre 3****: Une semaine de chien**

Albus se leva lentement de son lit, cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. D'un geste maladroit, l'adolescent fit tomber son livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui finit sa chute sur son pied.  
- Houtch…

Et ce n'était que le début de ses ennuis !

Scorpius émergea du sommeil et lui lança :  
- Attention à pas trébucher !  
Le jeune Potter enjamba précautionneusement la grosse valise à l'effigie de Poudlard. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il n'évita pas le pied du lit de Scorpius et manqua s'étaler de tout son long.  
- Aïe !

Les deux Serpentards arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle. Scorpius souriait comme de coutume, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Albus, et pour cause ! La plomberie avait décidé de faire des siennes alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain. Résultat : il s'était douché à l'eau glacée.  
Justin s'avança vers lui d'un air joyeux :  
- Tu me dois deux Mornilles.  
Albus grimaça, il était pourtant certain de gagner ce pari.  
- Viens Albus, on va manger, ça ira mieux après.  
- Non, je suis condamné à passer les pires jours de toute ma misérable existence.  
- Evites juste les paris, conseilla le jeune Malfoy en souriant.

Albus s'installa en face de son ami à la table des Serpentards, mais lorsqu'il s'assit le banc s'affaissa et tous ses condisciples confortablement installés tombèrent comme des dominos.  
- Oups…  
Mais le jeune Potter perdit tout de suite son sourire en voyant un Poufsouffle un peu trop proche d'Helga, et qui lui lançait un regard suggestif.

Les deux amis se rendirent en cours de Métamorphose. Rose, qui était assise devant lui, se tourna et lui sourit.  
- Ça va ? chuchota-t-elle.  
- Pour l'instant…  
- Aujourd'hui, travaux pratiques. Hum… Potter, vous vous êtes exercé ?  
- Euh… oui.  
- Allez-y, impressionnez-nous.

Albus leva sa baguette et lança le sortilège informulé sur la souris en face de lui, mais rien ne se passa…  
La classe éclata de rire, et même Scorpius semblait amusé.  
- Quoi ?  
Son regard se posa alors sur le miroir accroché au mur il ne put empêcher une expression d'effroi de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Des moustaches de crevettes longues et d'un rose soutenu étaient apparues sur son visage.  
- Euh, hésita le prof. Ce sont parfois des choses qui arrivent.

o

- J'ai cru que cette journée ne se finirait jamais ! s'exclama Albus alors que lui et Lily étaient installés dans la Grande Salle où ils s'avançaient dans leurs devoirs.

Le jeune homme s'appliquait à la rédaction de son devoir de Potion, bien qu'il ne soit à rendre que la semaine d'après.  
- …change ce verre d'eau en verre de Rhum ! s'exclamait une première année de Serpentard à côté de lui.  
Albus mettait le point final à sa dissertation lorsque le verre de sa voisine explosa bruyamment. Une petite étincelle s'en échappa et tomba lentement sur le parchemin d'Albus qui s'embrasa en une seconde sous le regard effaré de son propriétaire.  
- Non !  
Sa jeune condisciple grimaça, vraiment gênée :  
- Je suis vraiment désolé Albus, euh…  
- Pas grave, marmonna-t-il.

o

Le jour suivant, Albus se retrouva malheureusement seul la plupart du temps, Scorpius ayant entreprit de draguer une Serdaigle de leur année. Le jeune homme s'avançait vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner quand une bretelle de son sac de cours se décousu, faisant tomber plumes et parchemins sur les dalles froides. Une bouteille se brisa, de l'encre noire se rependit autour d'Albus qui se prit le visage dans les mains.  
- Reparo, souffla Rose qui l'avait rejoint. Ça va Al ?  
- Non, pas vraiment.  
La jeune fille lui tendit le sac réparé après y avoir remit toutes les affaires.  
- Viens, lui dit-elle. On va manger.

Matthew, un Gryffondor de septième année qui s'entendait bien avec le jeune homme s'avança vers eux :  
- Et Potter, ça t'intéresse un pari ?  
- Non ! Enfin, non merci Matt, pas aujourd'hui.  
- Tu viens voler avec moi après les cours ? lui proposa sa cousine.  
Elle était si attentionnée, et toujours prête à aider les autres. Mais avant qu'Albus n'ait put répondre, un impressionnant bruit d'orage leur parvint faisant sursauter quelques élèves. Par les fenêtres, on pouvait voir de grosses gouttes de pluie s'écraser au sol. Rose grimaça :  
- Oublis que j'ai dit ça…

o

Albus se trouvait en cours de Potion et fixait les aiguilles de sa montre. Dans une heure ou deux les effets de la morsure se dissiperaient, mettant fin à ces trois longs jours.

Slughorn insistait pour que le Serpentard participe à l'élaboration de la potion du jour, bien que celui-ci l'ait prévenu du danger.  
- Et si on faisait équipe ? proposa gentiment Helga en s'installant à la place vacante à côté du jeune homme.  
- Je porte malheur, t'as oublié ?  
- Ça ne me fait pas peur, rigola-t-elle.

A peine une demi-heure après le début du cours, le chaudron du binôme se mit à surchauffer et à trembler violement. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent éclaboussés par leur préparation, et légèrement brûlés.  
- Par Merlin, mes enfants, allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama Slughorn.

Albus sortit de la salle en marmonnant « je l'avais prévenu pourtant. Maudite poisse ! » Helga sourit et répliqua :  
- Je pense qu'on a plutôt _la chance_ d'abréger ce cours.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire dans le couloir et se mirent à discuter de leur premier mois à Poudlard.

Pomfresh appliqua de la pommade sur leurs brûlures, qui n'étaient que superficielles. Le regard d'Albus tomba sur sa main bandé à l'endroit de la morsure, repensa à ses bleus et ses coupures datant des trois derniers jours, s'estimant heureux de ne pas avoir écopé d'une fracture en prime ! L'infirmière regagna son bureau, laissant Albus seul avec la Poufsouffle. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient avoir envie de bouger.  
- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.  
Helga lui adressa un sourire éclatant que le jeune homme lui rendit.  
- T'en fait pas, au moins on est dispensés de cours pour le reste de la journée !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Helga ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ne sachant comment lancer la conversation. Albus non plus n'était pas très à l'aise, et se racla la gorge. En temps normal, la complicité des deux adolescents leur permettait de parler de tout, et surtout de n'importe quoi. Mais, en cet instant, c'était comme si tous les deux pressentaient le tournant qu'allait prendre leur relation, en bien ou en mal. Tout dépendait de comment ils s'y prendraient.

Albus se dit qu'il s'agissait du moment ou jamais. Après les jours qu'il venait de passer, il ne risquait plus rien ! Le jeune homme se racla à nouveau la gorge et se jeta à l'eau :  
- Helga ?  
La jeune fille se tourna vivement vers lui, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres.  
- Ecoute, euh…  
Il avait du mal à trouver les mots justes.  
- Ça fait un moment que j'y pense. On commence à bien se connaître tous les deux, depuis qu'on traîne ensemble. Et…  
Sa maladresse n'avait rien à voir avec cette morsure, elle était habituelle.  
- Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je t'apprécie beaucoup.  
Helga sourit, les joues légèrement rougies.  
- Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup.  
Albus prit une grande inspiration, et avant que le plafond ne décide de leur tomber sur la tête, il dit avec douceur :  
- Alors voilà, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?  
La Poufsouffle sourit de plus belle, apparemment très contente. Lui prenant la main, elle répondit :  
- Oui, avec plaisir.

Finalement, cette semaine se terminait plutôt bien !


	4. Comme une feuille dans le vent

**Chapitre 4****: Comme une feuille dans le vent**

Rose se rendit en histoire de la magie, son dernier cours de la journée. Le professeur Binns commença son cours d'un ton monocorde, comme de coutume. Mais la jeune fille avait une raison particulière d'écouter attentivement : la période, pas si lointaine, de la résistance contre Voldemort la fascinait. En effet, le Mage Noir apparaissait depuis peu dans leurs livres d'histoires, et ce après avoir suscité de nombreuse polémiques dans le monde des sorciers. Il avait était décidé que le règne de terreur de Voldemort préviendrait les futures générations du danger de la Magie Noire et de la puissance qu'avait un homme lorsqu'il parvenait à rallier de nombreux individus à sa cause. Ainsi, les jeunes sorciers prenaient peu à peu conscience du cadeau que représentaient la vie et la liberté, mais aussi que Moldu et sorciers étaient égaux.

A la fin de ce cours, Rose eut l'idée d'écrire à son oncle Harry pour lui demander des précisions sur quelques évènements particuliers. La jeune fille emprunta les escaliers qui pivotèrent et elle regagna le septième étage.  
- Dumbledore, dit-elle à la Grosse Dame.  
Le tableau tourna, révélant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Posant son sac de toile sur la table, Rose lança un Accio informulé pour faire venir à elle ses livres de cours, et s'installa pour travailler. Le vendredi soir, aucuns élèves ne faisaient ses devoirs, aucun sauf la jeune Weasley. Cela lui permettait d'avoir le dimanche après-midi de libre, alors que les autres étaient bien trop occupés à finir une dissertation au dernier moment.  
- Tu fais une partie d'échec avec moi ? lui proposa Hugo, qui était le seul osant la déranger lorsqu'elle était entourée de bouquins.  
- Pour que tu me battes encore ? Non merci.  
Sans quitter des yeux de son manuel d'Arithmancie, Rose releva ses longs cheveux roux en un chignon négligé afin qu'ils ne lui viennent pas dans les yeux. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à faire quelques exercices d'application, elle ne put mettre la main sur sa plume. Comment pouvait-on être aussi maladroite ? Elle tourna et retourna ses affaires sans la trouver. Avec un soupire d'exaspération, elle marmonna :  
- Oh et puis mince ! Accio plume !  
Celle-ci lui sauta dans la main et Rose put parvenir à bout de ses exercices sans que d'autres incidents ne viennent la perturber.

o

Son devoir de préfète-en-chef lui imposait des rondes à la fin de la journée. Alors que le soleil se couchait derrière le lac, Rose arpentait les couloirs, s'assurant que tous les élèves regagnaient leur dortoir respectif. La jeune fille adorait ses rondes nocturnes, non pas qu'elle aime le pouvoir ! Mais ces instants de calme lui permettaient de simplement réfléchir. Réfléchir, comme maintenant à sa future profession par exemple. L'ainée des Weasley n'en avait qu'une vague idée. Elle savait juste qu'elle mettrait son intelligence au service de la société, pas de son intérêt personnel, pas pour devenir une idole. Sur ce point, elle était tout à fait d'accord avec sa mère.  
Deux Poufsouffles de cinquième année qui badinaient s'enfuirent en courant à la vue de son insigne. Pourquoi où qu'elle soit, les autres devaient-ils lui lancer tout leur amour à la figure, lui rappelant à quel point elle était seule ? Bien que Rose ne veuille pas remédier à cette situation, il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où elle se montrait faible.

o

Dans la grande salle ce matin-là, Rose aperçut Albus et Helga discutant à la table des Poufsouffles. Alors qu'elle mordait dans une tartine de pain, son cousin vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.  
- Alors, lui dit-elle d'un air très sérieux. Quelle maison vas-tu supporter, celle de ta cousine préférée ou celle de ta petite amie ?  
Potter sembla hésiter.  
- Je plaisante ! s'exclama Rose en riant.  
- Ah ah ah, railla-t-il.  
Puis il consulta la montre que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour ses dix-sept ans.  
- Allez Rose, tu vas être en retard.  
La jeune fille attrapa une brioche, et prit la direction des vestiaires. Elle sentit quelqu'un la bousculer. En se retournant, Rose se trouva happée par deux yeux d'un gris profond qui lui donnèrent froid dans le dos. Il s'agissait de Warren Johnson, un Serpentard de septième année. Le jeune homme, très attirant, avait une chevelure brune en bataille. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux mais ne lui adressa pas un sourire, il réservait son charme au sang pur de sa maison, pas à une Weasley. D'ailleurs, il fut bientôt rejoint par Selena, une brune aux grands yeux violets et à la peau laiteuse.

En passant les grandes portes de l'entrée, la jeune fille aperçut Malfoy très proche d'une Serdaigle, lui dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage fin. Rose résista à l'envie de les coller pour badinage excessif sur la voie publique (même si cela n'existait pas). D'ailleurs, il n'était pas avec une Serpentard la dernière fois ? Non pas qu'elle prête attention à des sujets aussi futiles que les relations de Scorpius Malfoy !  
Rose mangea sa brioche du bout des lèvres. Elle n'avait plus très faim.

Une fois au vestiaire, Rose retrouva son frère Hugo en train de mettre ses protections. La jeune fille enfila sa tenue en vitesse et attrapa sa batte. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux équipes faisaient leur entrée sur le terrain.

- Bienvenu à ce premier match de la saison ! s'exclama Rick Ferguson.  
- Les équipes de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle font leur entrée sur le terrain, ajouta Michael Guérin.  
Les deux élèves, vêtus de jaune et noir pour soutenir leur maison, étaient les commentateurs de ce match. Ils étaient plus drôles que les Serpentard, et Rose les appréciaient beaucoup, étant avec eux en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Rose se mit en position, une main sur le manche de son balai, et l'autre tenant fermement sa batte en bois. Lorsque le coup d'envoi fut donné, la jeune fille s'éleva dans les airs afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble du terrain. L'attitude des deux batteurs de Poufsouffle lui parut suspecte. Soudain, ils frappèrent le Cognard en même temps pour l'envoyer avec une puissance décuplée sur le poursuiveur de Gryffondor qui tenait la balle rouge étroitement serrée contre son flan. Rose arriva sur place avant son coéquipier. Mobilisant toutes ses forces, la jeune fille intercepta de justesse la balle, permettant à son équipe de marquer un but.

Les joueurs de Poufsouffle ne se laissèrent pas abattre par cette entrée en matière. Un de leur poursuiveur s'éleva au dessus des autres joueurs. Les Gryffondor le suivirent afin de récupérer le Souafle. Tout à coup, le Poufsouffle lança la balle en dessous de lui, à son équipier qui avait anticipé sa manœuvre. L'équipe des jaune et noir marqua ses premiers points.

Le match continua ainsi pendant près de deux heures jusqu'à ce que l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, Hugo, n'attrape le vif d'or. Rose éclata de rire en comprenant que sa maison venait de gagner. Toute l'équipe se posa au sol, et les capitaines échangèrent une poignée de main amicale. Albus accouru vers eux pour les féliciter.  
- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, dit-il à sa cousine en l'enlaçant. Vous ne gagnerez pas face à nous.

Elle lui sourit, pensant que ce soir la fête battrait son plein dans la tour de Gryffondor.

o

Comme elle l'avait prévue, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que les sixièmes et septièmes années finissaient leur devoir en retard. C'est ainsi que Rose se trouvait à arpenter les couloirs un Dimanche après-midi. Elle arriva devant un tableau. Après avoir chatouillé la poire qui y était peinte, la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit et elle pût entrer dans cette pièce qu'elle avait découverte en deuxième année. Les elfes, qui l'appréciaient beaucoup, lui donnèrent quelques unes de ces brioches qu'elle aimait tant. Tous les elfes de maisons étaient désormais rémunérés, grâce à l'action de la S.A.L.E. La fondation d'Hermione n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans l'aide financière de Drago Malfoy même si tout le monde ce méfiait au début, Malfoy c'était montré digne de confiance, voulant surement racheter ses fautes.

Après avoir fait le plein de victuailles, Rose sortit dans le parc où un doux soleil brillait agréablement et lut de longue heure à l'ombre d'un grand chêne.


	5. Un novembre brumeux

**Chapitre 5****: Un Novembre brumeux**

Octobre céda la place à Novembre. Le vent soufflait plus fort, agitant les branches nues des arbres. Une atmosphère lourde s'était emparée du château, comme si la joie et l'entrain avait disparu en même temps que le soleil. Pour les septièmes années, les cours demandaient plus de concentration que jamais, rajoutant encore un poids sur leurs épaules.

Scorpius se leva du banc où Helga venait de les rejoindre. Deux mois que les deux adolescents sortaient ensemble et le jeune Malfoy se sentait de trop n'étant pas vraiment ami avec la Poufsouffle. Quelques mètres plus loin, dans le hall d'entrée, se trouvaient d'autres Serpentards avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien.  
- Cracbadaboom, chuchota Anthony avec un sourire narquois.  
Le sac d'un première année se déchira, faisant tomber toutes ses affaires qui roulèrent dans les escaliers. Scorpius grimaça. Bien qu'il ait participé à ce genre de « blagues », il trouvait ça exagéré, et surtout motivé par une méchanceté gratuite.

Selena vint vers eux de sa démarche fluide, ses grands yeux violets toisant le jeune homme.  
- Scorpius.  
- Selena.  
Elle lui sourit, mais son expression paraissait toujours aussi froide. Son visage anguleux et son air hautain était l'héritage d'une noble lignée de sang pur, dont certains avaient dut être des Mangemorts.  
- Tu n'es pas avec Albus ? questionna-t-elle. C'est parce qu'il reste avec Helga ?  
Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle ajoutait d'un ton doux et envoutant :  
- Il ne devrait pas te laisser tomber comme ça mais nous, nous sommes là… Enfin, moi, marmonna la jeune fille en désignant d'un mouvement de tête Anthony et Yannick en train de lancer un sort à une troisième année dont la jupe se souleva.

L'air atterré de Selena fit beaucoup rire Scorpius et ils se mirent à discuter. Le jeune homme avait déjà songé à sortir avec elle. Cela changerait des minettes qui le draguaient habituellement, car Selena avait de la discussion, elle était très intelligente, et parfois sarcastique. Ce qui était très drôle. De plus, il y avait quelques temps que le jeune homme n'était plus sorti avec une fille (peut être à cause des vacances d'été ? se dit-il), et cela lui manquait un peu. Il faudrait y réfléchir…

Un première année de Gryffondor passa près d'eux, ses lunettes rondes sur le nez, un livre sous le bras, l'air de vouloir se faire le plus petit possible.  
- Allez, lui susurra Selena à l'oreille. Tu en meurs d'envie.  
Cédant à la tentation, Scorpius leva sa baguette et lança un « levicorpus » informulé. Soudain, le Gryffondor se retrouva suspendu la tête en bas à trois mètres au dessus du sol. Son sac tomba à terre avec un grand fracas.  
- Malfoy ! s'exclama un dragon rouge en volant jusqu'à eux.  
Ce n'était en fait que cette furie de Rose Weasley qui venait lui reprocher sa conduite, une fois de plus.  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Weasley, lança-t-il d'un ton dur.  
- « Mes affaires » ? Et bien, je suis préfète-en-chef je te signale et je vais commencer par enlever cinq point à Serpentard !

Scorpius soupira, tandis qu'Albus et Helga venaient prudemment vers eux. Les nerfs à fleur de peau en ce moment, le jeune Malfoy lança :  
- Avoue que tu adore ça Weasley : donner des ordres et des heures de colles. Ca te donne l'impression d'avoir du pouvoir, tu es pathétique !

Un attroupement s'était fait autour d'eux. Les élèves se bousculaient pour avoir une meilleure vue, ne voulant rien manquer de cet affrontement. Helga, dont l'instinct lié à sa maison la forçait à trouver des compromis et à prôner l'entente, grimaça. Mais la réplique cinglante de Rose ne vint jamais. Elle se contenta de le fixer l'air de dire « c'est toi qui est pathétique, Malfoy », et tourna les talons. Albus fixait son ami avec consternation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait si facilement perdu son sang froid.  
- Tu lui as rabattu son clapet à cette Weasley, dit Selena d'un ton mielleux en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
Il se dégagea et partit à son tour, afin de regagner son dortoir. Au dernier moment, il changea d'avis et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch qui était vide. Au moins ici, il serait au calme. Il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs, frôlant les gradins à toute vitesse et effectuant une série de looping. Voler lui permettait de se détendre, de faire le point. Etre à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol lui permettait de prendre le recul nécessaire.

Albus prit son éclair de feu et entra sur le terrain. Comme il l'avait prévu, il y trouva Scorpius. Le jeune homme savait que son ami venait ici lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. C'était un endroit paisible en dehors des matchs. Le Serpentard s'éleva sur l'éclair de feu ayant appartenu à son père puis à James. Ce balai avait connu tellement d'épreuves que le jeune Potter s'étonnait qu'il puisse encore voler. Bien que dépassé, Albus était fier de pouvoir l'utiliser.

- Scorp, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
Son ami leva les yeux vers lui des yeux emplis de tristesse et de remord.  
- Ça va ?  
- Ouais. Ta cousine peut vraiment être crispante quand elle s'y met ! Mais je n'aurais pas dut être aussi blessant.  
- T'en fais pas pour elle, elle ne prête jamais attention à ce que tu dis.  
Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.  
- Mais, continua Albus. Je suis certain que les excès d'autorité de Rose ne sont pas le vrai problème.  
- Non, tu as raison, avoua Malfoy en perdant son sourire. Je suis un peu…déstabilisé en ce moment, comme si j'avançais dans de la brume.  
Albus hocha la tête, un air coupable s'affichant peu à peu sur son visage.  
- C'est ma faute, dit-il. Je t'ai délaissé depuis que je sors avec Helga.  
- T'en fais pas, c'est moi qui me suis isolé. Tenir la chandelle ça va bien un moment, mais bon…  
Ils rirent.  
- Je reste avec Warren, il est sympa comme type quand on le connaît mieux.  
- Et Selena n'est pas mal dans son genre ! lança Albus avec un air entendu.  
- Ah, Ah, railla Scorpius.  
Après un court instant de silence, Scorpius lança :  
- Allez, on se fait un match !  
- Je vais t'écraser Malfoy !  
- On va voir ça Potter !

o

- Toujours pur.

La porte coulissa, laissant passer une jeune fille d'environs dix-sept ans aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. Tous étaient déjà là, dans une salle cachée derrière une tapisserie, dans les cachots.  
- Tu es en retard, dit le garçon au regard froid.  
- Désolé, j'étais retenue ailleurs.  
Le chef du groupe rit légèrement.  
- Tu étais avec _lui_ ?  
- Oui, il sera bientôt à moi. Et alors je pourrais le rallier à notre cause.  
- Excellent, excellent…

o

Albus était allongé en travers de son lit, la carte des Maraudeurs étalé devant lui. Il observait les petits points se déplacer dans le château. Il avisa Scorpius et Selena se baladant dans le parc. Ils furent rejoints par Alysson, une Serpentard de sixième année aux cheveux blond coupés au carré. Les deux jeunes filles étaient amies depuis plusieurs années. Warren, Anthony, Selena et Alysson formaient une équipe très soudée.

o

Rose arriva en avance, comme toujours. Elle commença à sortir les ingrédients nécessaires pour ce qu'elle prévoyait ce soir : apprendre à Lydia Finnigan (fille de Parvati Patil et Seamus Finnigan et élève de septième année à Gryffondor) à faire un antidote (ce qui ne serait pas chose facile).

Malfoy et son élève arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et se mirent directement au travail, tandis que Rose attendait toujours que son élève n'arrive.

- Tu es en retard, fit remarque Weasley lorsque Lydia arriva enfin.  
- Désolé, dit-elle de sa voix haut-perché en passant coquettement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je ne retrouvais plus mon fard à paupière.  
Rose leva les yeux au ciel et la pria de venir s'assoir. Après lui avoir donné quelques instructions, elles entreprirent de réaliser la potion ensemble.

- Non, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, corrigea Scorpius. Ne secoue pas trop le flacon, ajouta-t-il d'une voix posée.

La jeune Finnigan ajouta une racine de Mandragore, ce qui produisit une légère explosion non prévue.  
- Dissipe la fumée ! s'écria Rose en toussant.  
La voyant agiter les bras et s'étouffer à moitié, Malfoy éclata de rire celui qu'il réservait à l'expression de son mépris. Rose lui jeta un regard assassin, il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son élève qui tentait d'écraser une graine avec le plat d'un couteau. La graine glissa et vint frapper Scorpius en plein milieu du front. Ce fut au tour de Weasley d'éclater de rire et au jeune homme de la foudroyer du regard.  
- T'as oublié de secouer le flacon ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain à l'intention de son élève.  
Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent avant de devoir évacuer la salle. Les quatre adolescents se précipitèrent dans le couloir en toussant, tentant de se protéger le visage du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.


	6. Le froid de décembre

**Chapitre 6****: Le froid de Decembre**

Rose se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide dans ce couloir bondé quand elle bouscula quelqu'un par inadvertance.  
- Pardon, dit-elle en se tournant.  
Alors Rose se retrouva face à face avec Alysson, qui la regarda avec un mépris non dissimulé. La jeune fille n'en fit aucun cas. Bien que l'envie de répliquer ne la tenaille, elle passa son chemin en affichant un air indifférent.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, l'atmosphère calme et saturé de savoir de l'endroit lui fit retrouver le sourire. Elle s'assit une table avec Samantha, manquant se faire percuter par un livre flottant à un mètre du sol. Les deux amies furent bientôt rejointes par Sarah, qui affichait un air surexcité.  
- Eh les filles ! Il faut qu'on s'occupe de la déco !  
En effet, les préfets étaient chargés de décorer le château pour Noël. Cela permettait d'aiguayer l'école et de lui donner un air festif.  
- Quoi, déjà ? s'étonna Rose en posant sa plume sur la table.  
- Oui ! Plus tôt on le fait, plus on pourra en profiter, argumenta Sam, affichant un air suppliant auquel on ne pouvait résister bien longtemps.

Les trois amies quittèrent la bibliothèque et rejoignirent les préfets qui les attendaient de pied ferme, prêts pour une journée de travail. Rose et son homologue de Poufsouffle répartirent l'équipe en plusieurs groupes chargés de différentes missions. Sarah avait insisté pour accrocher le gui elle-même.  
- Allez Rose, que serait Noël sans gui ?  
- Tellement plus reposant, marmonna la jeune Weasley.

Les préfets passèrent donc leur Samedi à courir dans les couloirs, à accrocher des guirlandes de houx, des boules de neiges rendus éternelles par un sort, ainsi que de nombreuses bougies blanches.  
Samantha, Sarah et Rose contemplèrent le travail effectué dans le hall d'entrée.  
- C'est magnifique, déclara Rose d'un air fier.

o

Rose venait d'arriver à la hauteur d'Albus, dans le parc blanc. Le vent faisait voler la neige déjà répandue au sol, les obligeant à resserrer leur écharpe. Luna était déjà sur place, attendant ses élèves, et tenant une cage où Rose reconnue un Serpencendre.  
- Qui peut me dire qu'elles sont les caractéristiques du Serpencendre ?  
La main d'Albus se leva plus vite que celle de sa cousine, au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci.  
- Il apparait quand on laisse un feu magique bruler trop longtemps. Le Serpencendre ne vit qu'une heure pendant laquelle il pond des œufs qui mettent le feu en quelques minutes. Il faut les geler avec un sort.  
- Excellent Albus, ça vaut au moins cinq points pour Serpentard. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, pendant cette heure vous allez vous exercer à geler les œufs de ce Serpencendre. Ça pourrait vous être très utile si un jour vous oublier d'éteindre correctement un feu magique.

Alors qu'ils s'exerçaient depuis un quart d'heure, la classe fut obligée de regagner le château. En effet, il s'était remit à neiger, et le vent soufflait avec de plus en plus de force.

Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain de Quidditch, Anthony Wagner volait sur un balai, en pleine tempête. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre, son acolyte charismatique aux yeux gris s'éleva à sa hauteur. Avec un air déterminé, le nouveau venu leva sa baguette vers leur chef actuel.  
- Toi… murmura Wagner.  
Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le sortilège de paralysie, qui le percuta de plein fouet. Le corps bascula dans le vide, bientôt englouti par le brouillard tandis que son balai allait se fracasser contre les gradins. Le jeune homme sourit, cela passerait pour un accident de vol et personne ne se douterait jamais de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

o

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de la mort d'un élève de Serpentard se rependit dans le château comme une traînée de poudre. Rose était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans la salle commune vide. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, diffusant une douce chaleur. La jeune fille contemplait, les yeux vides, les flocons de neige malmenés par le vent, et qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre. Tous les élèves avaient été plus que choqués d'apprendre qu'Anthony avait eut un « accident ». Rose avait remarqué que Malfoy était bouleversé par la nouvelle et le visage trempé de larme d'Alysson lui revint en mémoire. « Je lui avais dit de ne pas voler par ce temps » avait-elle hoqueté.

o

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette journée et la vie à Poudlard reprenait son cours. Rose et Albus revenaient de la volière, le jeune homme venait d'envoyer un hibou à son frère James pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils se quittèrent dans le hall d'entrée, le Serpentard regagna les cachots tandis que Rose restait un moment sans bouger, à contempler la neige magique qui tombait du plafond. Mais la jeune fille aurait dut se montrer plus prudente à l'égard de la branche de gui flottant au dessus d'elle. Soudain, comme venu de nulle part, un Serdaigle de septième année fondit sur elle.  
- Sais-tu que tu te trouve juste en dessous d'une branche de gui ? lui dit Terry.  
Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, comme au ralentit, Rose grimaça et prit ses jambes à son coup. Dire que les préfets s'étaient chargé de la décoration, elle aurait dû interdire le gui ! La jeune fille tomba sur Lily au détour d'un couloir.  
- Lily, s'exclama-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle. Je savais que j'aurais dû interdire le gui !  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna sa cousine.  
- Terry ! Il a essayé de m'embrasser et je me suis échappé !  
La plus jeune des Potter éclata de rire, rejetant ses cheveux roux en arrière. Rose la regarda, interloquée.  
- C'est pas comme si c'était un Détraqueur, temporisa Lily.  
- Mais un détraqué oui ! répliqua Rose avant d'éclater de rire également.

o

Hugo et Lily s'étaient désistés au dernier moment (en raison d'un devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal), laissant Rose avec la perspective peu réjouissante de se retrouver seule à Pré-au-Lard. Se dirigeant vers les grands escaliers du Hall, la jeune fille sursauta violement lorsque Peeves sortie d'une armure toute proche en chantant des versions grossières de quantiques de Noël. Quelqu'un éclata de rire et Rose reconnu son cousin Albus, Malfoy ainsi que la fameuse Helga.  
- Eh Rose ! l'apostropha le premier.  
Les trois compères se dirigèrent vers elle.  
- Tu vas où ? questionna Albus.  
- A pré-au-Lard.  
- Toute seule ?  
C'était Malfoy qui avait posé cette question.  
- Et bien, oui, concéda Rose.  
A l'expression de la Poufsouffle, Albus sut de suite ce qu'elle allait proposer.  
- Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
Surprise mais heureuse, la jeune fille jeta un rapide regard à Albus et Scorpius.  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas…  
- Pas du tout, n'est ce pas Scorp ?  
- Euh, non, bafouilla Scorpius.  
- Alors c'est partit !

Ils traversèrent le parc de Poudlard recouvert de neige, leurs pas s'imprimant dans le duvet blanc et froid. Agressée par le vent glacial, Rose remonta le col de sa veste, ce qui ne changea pas grand-chose. Son écharpe abîmée avait été confiée au bon soin d'un elfe de maison et elle comptait sur sa veste pour lui tenir chaud.  
La voyant frissonner, Scorpius lui proposa son écharpe. Trop frigorifiée pour refuser, elle ne put qu'hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Les joues déjà rougies par le froid, le jeune homme ne se douta pas du trouble qui assaillait en fait la jeune fille lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux tout en lui passant l'écharpe autour du cou.  
- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.  
Il lui répondit par un sourire charmeur (une seconde nature chez lui) ce qui la fit grimacer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Trois Balais, se secouant exagérément afin de se débarrasser de la neige. Rose et Helga avaient les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. La jeune Weasley avisa Oliver, son ex-petit ami, assis à une table avec sa bande. Il lui jeta un regard noir, qui se posa ensuite sur l'écharpe à l'effigie de Serpentard qu'elle arborait. Il était étrange pour elle de penser que cette écharpe était verte et argentée…  
- Tu es dans quelle maison déjà ? questionna Rose pour lancer la conversation alors que les deux garçons étaient allé commander des Bièraubeurres.  
- Poufsouffle, dit Helga avec un sourire.  
- Avec un prénom pareil tu ne pouvais être qu'à Poufsouffle !  
Elles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui leur valu un regard interrogateur de la part d'Albus.  
- On s'amuse bien ? demanda-t-il.  
- Très ! lança sa cousine.  
Albus déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie, tandis que Rose détournait pudiquement les yeux, croisant le regard de Scorpius. Elle but une gorgée de bière-au-beurre pour se donner une contenance.

La neige les empêchant de se promener à l'air libre, ils restèrent assis au Trois Balais qui se remplissait à vue d'œil. Ils discutèrent longtemps et Rose s'aperçut que Scorpius Malfoy n'était pas si détestable que ça. Il était intelligent (ce qui leur valait cet antagonisme), et il était même assez drôle. Quant à Helga, la jeune Weasley comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Albus l'aimait tant : généreuse et très agréable, Rose se dit qu'elles pourraient devenir de très bonnes amies.

Tous les quatre rentrèrent en courant sous la neige qui tombait encore. Trempés jusqu'aux os, mais un grand sourire accrochés aux lèvres, ils allèrent se réchauffer dans la grande salle où des chocolats chauds avaient été préparés par les elfes de maison.

o

- Je ne pense pas qu'on doive agir de cette façon, objecta le plus grands de leur groupe.  
Le successeur d'Anthony ne se laissa pas impressionner par le batteur. Une ombre menaçante passa dans le regard du jeune homme charismatique. D'un mouvement fluide du bras, Warren tira sa baguette en bois de chêne de sa manche et s'écria :  
- Endoloris !  
Alors que l'impudent qui avait osé le défier se tordait de douleur sur le sol, un rictus mauvais s'élargit sur le visage de Warren. Il fallait qu'il s'impose en tant que chef maintenant qu'il avait éliminé Anthony, et voilà comment il punissait les individus trop volubiles.  
Il abaissa sa baguette et le Serdaigle resta recroquevillé sur le carrelage froid. Se tournant vers les autres dont le teint avait viré au blanc sous l'effet du choc, nauséeux à l'idée qu'ils auraient put être à cette place, leur nouveau chef lança d'un ton neutre :  
- Quelque chose à ajouter ?

o

Disputer un match de Quidditch en plein hiver alors que la température était assurément en dessous de zéro et que la neige commençait à tomber était déjà une épreuve, alors quand on devait en plus attraper le vif d'or ! Albus entendit des vivats s'élever des gradins des Serpentards quand l'équipe marqua encore un but. Ils étaient maintenant à égalité avec Serdaigle, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire sans réagir. Depuis le début du match, certains joueurs s'en prenaient à eux plus violement que d'habitude. Le jeune Potter aurait même juré que les batteurs de Serdaigle s'acharnaient sur lui avec plus de hargne que nécessaire.

Scorpius marqua un but. Des Gryffondors, dont Rose et Hugo, encourageaient l'équipe qui était depuis si longtemps leur ennemi. Mais, selon ses parents, tant de choses avaient changé à la fin de la guerre…  
Perdu dans ses pensées, et glacé par le froid, Albus ne vit qu'au dernier moment le Cognard lui fonçant dessus. L'attrapeur exerça une violente pression sur le manche de l'éclair de feu et évita le projectile de peu. Bien décidé à en finir au plus vite, Albus se précipita sur le vif d'or dès qu'il l'aperçut. Son adversaire de Serdaigle ne put le rattraper. Le match se termina, marquant la victoire des Serpentards.

Quand l'équipe toucha le sol gelé, Rose, Hugo et Lily vinrent féliciter le jeune Potter. Enervé par le manège des deux batteurs de l'autre équipe, Malfoy lança à l'intension de son meilleur ami :  
- Si je le décapite et que je passe sa tête au travers d'un anneau, ça compte pour un but ?  
Rose, qui s'était légèrement éloignée, ne put qu'éclater de rire, amusé malgré elle par la répartie du Serpentard. Les deux acolytes la regardèrent, interloqués.  
- Je rêve ou bien _ta cousine_ vient de rire à quelque chose que _j'ai _dit ?  
- Ouais… souffla Albus, ne quittant pas son air ahurit.  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules et leur lança un regard qui signifiait « Bah quoi ? »  
- Pourquoi, c'est anormal ? questionna Helga.  
- Rose Weasley ne rit _jamais_ à ce que dit Scorpius Malfoy.  
- Cela pourrait donc figurer dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ! plaisanta l'étudiante de Poufsouffle.  
Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire. L'événement bien vite oublié, ils allèrent fêter dignement leur victoire.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée qu'Helga fit part à son petit-ami d'une idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit :  
- Je crois bien que Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy ne se détesteront plus très longtemps…  
- Que veux-t-u dire ?  
- Et bien, leur façon de s'envoyer des pics ou de s'ignorer. Je crois que ça cache autre chose.  
- Rien de romantique j'espère ! dit Albus en grimaçant. Ce serait vraiment flippant !  
Helga sourit de toutes ses dents et ajouta :  
- Tu n'y avais jamais songé ?  
- Euh… non.  
- Oh, ils seraient tellement mignons ensemble ! s'extasia la jeune fille.  
- Non, je ne crois pas, rit Albus, avant de remarquer l'air comploteur de sa petit-amie. Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête !  
Une constatation qui démontrait une fois encore à quel point il la connaissait.  
- Tu n'y arriveras jamais, assura-t-il. Ils sont tellement têtus qu'il est impossible de les faire changer d'avis sur quoi que ce soit.  
- Comme l'a dit Rose, je ne suis pas à Poufsouffle pour rien et nous sommes réputés pour notre patience.

o

Rose venait de terminer une dissertation d'histoire de la Magie, et se retrouvait avec un Dimanche de libre. Elle avait donc du temps pour continuer son exploration du château. La jeune fille descendit les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots, se disant qu'elle n'y était jamais allé en profondeur. Elle arpenta les couloirs au hasard, ne prenant pas garde aux regards parfois inquisiteurs des Serpentards. Alors qu'elle passait près d'une magnifique tapisserie, Rose crut entendre un bruit étouffé. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mais n'y prêtant pas plus d'attention, elle passa son chemin.  
- On a faillit être bon, marmonna Alysson derrière la tapisserie. Cette sale Weasley…  
- Elle se prosternera bientôt devant moi, susurra leur chef.  
- Devant _nous_, tu veux dire ? questionna une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns.  
Warren lui lança un regard si noir qu'elle en blêmit.

o

Helga et Albus étaient installés à un bureau pour le cours de potion. La jeune Poufsouffle vit arriver Rose et lui proposa de s'installer derrière eux. Dans le même temps, Albus fit la même proposition à son ami Scorpius. L'ainée des Weasley vit arriver le Serpentard vers elle et décida donc de changer de place. Animée par une soudaine intuition, Helga détourna son attention quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Slughorn fasse son entrée dans la salle. Dès lors, il était trop tard pour changer de place.  
- Aujourd'hui vous allez élaborer une potion Volubilis ! s'exclama leur professeur d'un ton enjoué.

Guère enchanté à l'idée de faire équipe avec Weasley, Scorpius alluma le feu sous le chaudron. Une fois l'eau à ébullition, il versa le premier ingrédient (contenu dans un flacon jaune canari) avec une précision étonnante, vraiment aux gouttes à gouttes. Rose ne put que reconnaitre le talent de son équipier d'un jour. _La précision est la clé en potion_, comme lui disait si souvent son oncle Harry.  
Sans avoir besoin de consulter le livre, car elle connaissait les instructions par cœur, Rose ajouta la mandragore coupée en morceaux jusqu'à ce que la potion prenne une couleur verte tandis que des « attention ! » et des « Oh non ! » fusaient dans la salle de cours. Scorpius la laissa mettre les ingrédients suivants, ébahit par le fait qu'elle ne regarde pas une seule fois le manuel. Rose n'était pas la meilleure élève de leur promotion pour rien !

Devant eux, Helga se tournait de temps en temps afin de constater l'évolution des choses. Il fallait les surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, cela risquait d'éclabousser à tout moment ! Mais les deux adolescents ne réagissaient pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. En effet, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis le début de l'heure.  
- Alors, ça va comme tu veux ? plaisanta Albus qui avait bien compris son manège.  
Helga se tourna vers lui, l'air douché.  
- Je te l'avais dit…  
- Oh, mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin !  
Avec un sourire triomphal, elle désigna Scorpius d'un discret mouvement de la tête. Albus se retourna au moment où son meilleur ami, voulant prendre le flacon d'un bleu profond, effleura la main de Rose qui voletait sur la paillasse. Le contact troubla le jeune homme, lui faisant renverser le flacon en question.  
- Fais attention ! s'exclama Rose qui ne s'était aperçue de rien.  
Helga sourit et dit :  
- Et ce n'est que le début Potter !  
- Tu es diabolique ! murmura le jeune homme. Tu es sûre de ne pas être une Serpentard ?

Le cours se termina au bout de deux heures, et Rose et Scorpius mettaient la touche finale à leur travail. Rose versa le dernier ingrédient, une seule goutte suffisait. La potion prit une belle teinte jaune. Albus sortie discrètement une fiole de son sac et prit un peu de potion dans le chaudron de sa cousine. Les deux Serpentards avaient cet air enthousiaste qui précédait chacune de leur blague.  
- Juste au cas où, se justifia Albus au vue du regard menaçant de la préfète-en-chef.

o

Albus était avec Scorpius dans le grand hall. Quelques élèves étaient déjà là, attendant l'ouverture de la grande porte à vingt heures tapantes. Il était étrange d'avoir troqué leurs robes de sorcier pour des robes de soirée, cela donnait une élégance nouvelle à ce château ancestral. Si son meilleur ami n'avait pas jugé que venir avec une cavalière était indispensable, Albus, lui, attendait sa petite amie.

Justement, quelques étages plus haut, Rose et Lily avaient rejoint Helga.  
- Tu es sublime ! s'extasia la jeune Poufsouffle devant la tenue de sa nouvelle amie.  
En effet, Rose portait une longue robe d'un vert profond qui se mariait parfaitement avec sa chevelure rousse. Le corset était une pure merveille, fini avec minutie par l'ajout de papillon en fil d'or qui semblaient réellement près à s'envoler, et attachés dans le dos par un lacet également doré. Ces cheveux avaient été parfaitement bouclés pour l'occasion. Rose avait remarqué les regards émerveillés que lui avait lancé une première année et l'air convoiteurs des garçons, qui la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle devait bien reconnaitre que mise à son avantage par une belle robe, des cheveux coiffés et un maquillage réussit, la jeune fille ne pouvait que se trouver jolie.

Les trois amies descendirent les grands escaliers, et Albus tendit un bras à sa cavalière. Scorpius, pour cacher le trouble que lui avait causé l'apparition de Rose Weasley, leur emboita vivement le pas. La jeune fille, restée dans les escaliers, détailla d'un œil critique le meilleur ami de son cousin. Scorpius Malfoy avait revêtu une robe de soirée noire, dont les bordures vert émeraude rappelaient habilement son appartenance à la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

En entrant dans la grande salle, Albus fut stupéfié par la magie des lieux. De la neige tombait du plafond, de grands sapins entièrement décorés dans les tons de bleu et blanc étaient disposés le long des murs. Les quatre tables avaient été remplacées par d'autres, plus petites et un espace avait été aménagé en piste de danse. Albus sourit en repensant aux plaintes contre sa cousine tyrannique qui avait supervisé toute la décoration, mais le résultat était époustouflant.

Une fois tous les élèves arrivés, une musique douce et mélancolique s'éleva dans la salle. Le professeur McGonagall et le directeur adjoint ouvrirent le bal, suivis de Neville et Luna. Quelques préfets s'élancèrent également et bientôt tout le monde se retrouva à tournoyer sur la piste de danse.

Lorsque la valse laissa place à une musique endiablée, Rose et Lily, qui n'avaient pas de cavaliers, allèrent danser ensemble.

La soirée passait tantôt lentement, tantôt à une vitesse incroyable.

Albus était assis avec Scorpius. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la cousine de son ami qui dansait maintenant avec Helga. La jeune Poufsouffle rejoint son petit-ami, suivie de Rose, réticente à l'idée de devoir passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec Malfoy.

Lily se fit inviter par un garçon de sa classe, Helga et Albus retournèrent danser, laissant la Gryffondor et le Serpentard seuls à la table dans le silence le plus complet. Le slow permettait à Helga de leur jeter de fréquent coup d'œil.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose fut happée par sa nouvelle amie et entraînée sur la piste de danse. Helga n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, sa patience habituelle était mise à rude épreuve :  
- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais passé plus de temps avec Scorpius ? C'est le meilleur ami de ton cousin, vous devriez au moins bien vous entendre.  
Rose fut assez déconcertée par cette question mais décida d'être franche avec son amie :  
- Il s'agit de Scorpius Malfoy, le mec le plus populaire et apprécié de toute l'école, bon en classe et il le sait et s'en sert à tord et à travers. Il méprise tous ceux qui l'entourent et moi par la même occasion, donc je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à essayer de mieux le connaitre !  
Elles continuèrent à danser sans échanger un mot. Helga réfléchissait à toute allure : la tâche s'annonçait plus ardue que prévue mais la Poufsouffle ne reculerait devant aucun obstacle, convaincue que son interprétation de la « non-relation » entre Scorpius et Rose était la bonne.

Rose, Helga, Albus et Scorpius quittèrent la salle à la fin de la soirée.  
- C'est une branche de gui ! s'exclama soudain la Poufsouffle en désignant le montant de la porte.  
Le hasard faisait que Rose et Scorpius se trouvaient juste en dessous. Tous deux la dévisagèrent.  
- C'est la tradition, assura Helga en les regardant avec insistance.  
- Au diable la tradition ! répliqua Rose en s'éloignant vivement, le rouge aux joues.

Avisant des filles assises sur les escaliers, les yeux rougis, la jeune Weasley se félicita de passer entre les mailles du filet des déceptions amoureuses qu'elle jugeait aussi puériles qu'inutiles ne se doutant pas un instant que sa mère avait longuement pleuré un soir comme celui-là après une violente dispute avec Ron, plusieurs années en arrière…

o

A peine deux jours avant le départ en vacances, le plan d'Helga se trouva soumis à rude épreuve. Et pour cause ! Scorpius sortait maintenant avec Selena, une Serpentard réellement séduisante, aux grands yeux violets envoutants. Albus avait éclaté de rire au vue de la mine défaite de sa petite-amie. Il était juste impossible que Scorpius et Rose puissent être ensemble, car elle était têtue comme une mule et lui bien trop fier.


	7. Un Noel blanc

**Chapitre 7****: Un Noel blanc**

Dans le train pour retourner chez elles, Sarah, Samantha et Rose discutaient vivement de leur premier trimestre Albus et Helga se bécotaient dans un compartiment voisin tandis que Scorpius avait les yeux perdus au loin. Le jeune homme contemplait la neige qui tombait, tout en pensant à ses amis de Serpentard restés à Poudlard pour les vacances.

o

- Je vois que nous somme tous restés, susurra Warren.  
- Sauf Scorpius, se désola Selena.  
Leur chef lui lança un sourire, naturellement carnassier.  
- Maintenant que nous sommes en vacances nous pouvons passer à la phase un…  
- Qui est ? questionna Johann, un des batteurs de Serdaigle.  
- En vacances, les profs relâchent leur attention, il est plus facile de fureter dans les couloirs, ou même dans la réserve sans que ça ne paraisse louche.  
- Chercher des failles dans la sécurité, ajouta Selena.  
- Et attisé les conflits internes et le doute… dit Alysson d'un ton comploteur.  
- Le recrutement a commencé…

o

Albus fut ravi de retrouver ses parents et sa maison. Sa mère l'enlaça à l'en étouffer, et James (rentré pour les fêtes) demanda des nouvelles de Poudlard à son jeune frère et Lily. Harry était heureux que ses enfants puissent passer Noël en famille, pas comme lui avec les Dursley…

Albus monta les escaliers, sa valise à la main, et traversa le 12 Square Grimmaud jusqu'à sa chambre. Pendant son absence, ses parents avaient fait quelques travaux, et avaient dut faire face à une invasion de Bandimon : d'horribles petites créatures qui s'attaquaient aux fondations même des maisons. Ses parents leur avaient raconté que lorsqu'ils s'y étaient installés, il leur avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de rendre la maison totalement inoffensive et accueillante. Le jeune homme passa devant la pièce aménagée en bureau, qui n'était autre que l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Le sort de glu perpétuelle faisait encore effet, et Albus riait toujours au vue des posters moldus accrochés aux murs.

o

Chez les Weasley, Rose s'était pris la tête dans les mains, tandis qu'Hugo souriait de toutes ses dents. Tous deux jouaient aux échecs et le jeune homme était encore en train de gagner. Alors que Rose ne savait pas quelle manœuvre effectuer son père déplaça un de ses pions, débloquant ainsi le jeu.  
- Et, c'est de la triche, s'exclama Hugo.  
Mais il sourit, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de gagner.

Soudain, leur mère abattit sa chaussure sur la vitre… mais la mouche volait toujours. En fait, Hermione détestait que des insectes volent à l'intérieur de la maison. Après d'autres essais infructueux, Mme Weasley failli renverser la photo de leur mariage posée sur le buffet. Ron leva sa baguette et jeta un sort à l'insecte bourdonnant, qui tomba au sol.  
- Ron ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Désolé, mais ça fait bien dix minutes que tu essayais de l'avoir !  
- Et j'y étais presque !  
- Ouais. De rien, ce fut un plaisir de t'aider.  
- Et si on allait dans le jardin ? proposa Rose à son frère.  
- Bonne idée.  
Ils s'éclipsèrent en vitesse, et se livrèrent une bataille de boules de neige sans merci.

o

Warren était assis sur le canapé en cuir de la salle commune des Serpentards, qui était vide. Le jeune homme tenait un livre entre ses mains, et était plongé dans une lecture qui en aurait affolé plus d'un s'ils avaient discerné le titre : Secrets_ les plus sombres des forces du mal_. Le Serpentard l'avait trouvé dans le grenier, dans le manoir appartenant à ses parents. Il n'ignorait rien de leur complicité dans le règne de terreur de Voldemort, et cette ascendance le destinait au pouvoir, il pouvait le sentir.

o

Noël était enfin là. Rose était plantée devant son armoire depuis dix minutes, confrontée à ses vêtements. L'avantage lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, était que l'uniforme lui permettait de ne pas se demander chaque matin comment elle pourrait bien s'habiller. Mais en ce jour de fête, elle se devait de faire un effort vestimentaire.

Quand les quatre Weasley furent enfin prêts, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Square Grimmaud, où ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer le réveillon.

- Albus ! l'appela sa mère depuis le bas des escaliers, nos invités sont là !  
Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa plume sur le parchemin vierge. Il sorti de sa chambre avec un soupire de soulagement, heureux d'échapper à ses devoirs de vacances : « L'utilisation de la goutte du mort vivant à travers les âges : des origines à l'usage contemporain ». Mais qui s'intéressait à ça ?

Ginny les accueillit avec entrain, et les invita à se rendre au salon où tout le monde était déjà là : Bill et Fleur, dont les années n'avaient en aucun cas altéré la beauté Charlie Molly et Arthur Weasley George et Angelina accompagné de leur deux enfants Victoire et Teddy Lupin ainsi que Luna et Neville Londubat.

Rose et Albus furent heureux de se retrouver, et se lancèrent dans une discussion animée à propos de leurs devoirs. Evidement, sa cousine les avait déjà tous finis. Puis le regard de la jeune Weasley tomba sur la photo de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle adorait cette photo et l'histoire qui s'y rattachait. Elle les admirait pour avoir eut le courage de s'opposer à Voldemort. A côté se trouvait une photo de l'Armée de Dumbledore au complet. Les membres de ces deux équipes s'étaient unis afin de construire un monde meilleur, ce qui était une tâche difficile. Leurs parents leur avaient enseigné à chérir la vie ainsi que tous les instants passés avec leurs proches, à combattre le mal et à faire le plus de bien possible autour d'eux.

Les femmes terminaient de préparer le repas ensemble, et Molly parvenait toujours à leur infliger au moins une chanson de Celestina Moldubec, qui déplaisait toujours autant à Fleur. Ginny se serait presque cru retournée plusieurs années en arrière, lorsqu'ils passaient tous les fêtes au Terrier. Avec un sourire, celle-ci se dit qu'Harry et elle avaient parcouru un long chemin depuis leur première rencontre sur le quai de la gare.

Pendant ce temps, au salon, Charlie captivait Rose avec une de ces confrontations avec un Magnard à Pointe particulièrement agressif. La jeune fille adorait son oncle qui avait toujours des histoires époustouflantes sur les dragons et la Roumanie, il la faisait voyager.

Quand le repas fut prêt, ils passèrent tous à table. Une neige enchantée se mit à tomber du plafond, sort habillement exécuté par Hermione. Au détour d'une conversation, Lily demanda à Luna si elle avait gardé le contact avec les membres de l'AD.  
- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Cho, non ? questionna Ron.  
- C'est qui Cho ? demanda Hugo.  
- La première petite-amie de ton père, lui répondit Ginny d'un ton rancunier qui les fit sourire.  
- Oh, et il en a eu beaucoup ? s'amusa Albus.  
- Deux, répondit l'intéressé avant d'embrasser sa délicieuse épouse.  
- Oh, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama Ron avec un air de dégout exagéré.  
Hugo se tourna vers Teddy qui, étant métamorphe comme sa mère, amusait Rose en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux.  
- Et toi Teddy, tu as eu beaucoup de petite-amies lorsque tu étais à Poudlard ?  
Teddy sembla hésiter et lança un regard à sa fiancée.  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour lui qu'il réponde à cette question, prévint celle-ci. Sinon il saura ce que ça fait d'énerver une femme enceinte.  
- Oh, ça je le sais déjà !  
Cette dernière réplique fit éclater de rire toute l'assemblée.

Tout en dégustant l'énorme dinde de Noel, Luna leur raconta son aventure périlleuse à la recherche du Kelpy du Loch Ness.  
- Ron, tu m'aide à débarrasser ?  
- Mais Mione, j'écoute l'histoire de Luna.  
Devant l'air exaspéré d'Hermione, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard complice avant de se lever pour l'aider.

La maison était chaleureuse et conviviale, les enfants riaient et ils passaient tous un bon moment en compagnie de leurs amis. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au salon, regrettant simplement que Sirius ne soit pas là pour constater à quel point sa maison l'avait rendu heureux.

o

Warren arpentait les couloirs, accompagné d'Alysson qui ne disait pas un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle commune. Tous deux réfléchissaient de leur côté. Le jeune homme était à la recherche de la baguette de Sureau, il savait que Voldemort l'avait peut être obtenu (une rumeur rependue parmi les Mangemorts), mais qu'était elle devenue ? Est-ce que Potter l'avait en sa possession ?

o

Rose déchira le paquet cadeau bleu avec empressement et découvrit que Molly lui avait tricoté un bonnet d'une jolie couleur marron, arborant un R dans le blason de Poudlard sur le côté gauche. La jeune fille remerciait sa grand-mère lorsque des hiboux porteurs de petits paquets s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre. Il s'agissait de cadeaux provenant d'Helga pour Rose et Albus.  
- C'est Helga ? s'enquit la mère de celui-ci.  
Albus hocha la tête et entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet.  
- C'est meuugnoon, se moqua James.  
Son jeune frère lui jeta un regard noir.  
- Et toi, tu lui as offert quoi ? s'enquit Victoire.  
- Un bracelet.  
- Il est super joli ! C'est moi qui l'aie aidé à choisir, ajouta Rose, toute heureuse d'avoir été serviable.

Luna les aida à débarrasser la table en fredonnant. Molly, Hermione et Ginny s'occupaient de ranger la vaisselle, aidées par Rose.  
- Alors Rosie chérie, entama Molly, ton petit-ami ne t'a pas envoyé de cadeau ?  
- Je n'ai_ pas _de petit-ami, Grand-mère !  
- Oh, je ne peux pas le croire, une fille aussi adorable que toi, et si jolie !  
- Et pourtant.  
La jeune fille sortit de la cuisine afin de ranger les verres en cristal dans un meuble du salon, ce qui mit fin à la conversation.

Le reste de la soirée passa à toute allure. Teddy et Victoire furent les premiers à partir. Lorsque Neville et Luna firent de même, Rose et Albus remercièrent leur professeur de leur avoir donné quelques conseils pour leur devoir de botanique.

o

Les vacances étaient passées trop vite à leur goût. Ce fut plus fatigués que lorsqu'ils étaient partis que les élèves se retrouvèrent dans les calèches qui avançaient toutes seules. Ils ne se lassaient pas, même après toutes ces années, de la vue époustouflante que leur offrait la célèbre école de sorcellerie.


	8. Lion et Serpent

**Chapitre 8****: Lion et Serpent**

Albus et Scorpius riaient de leur récent exploit : ils avaient jeté un sort aux cheveux de la jeune Finnigan, qui était la plus coquette de leur année. Celle-ci se lamentait encore :  
- Je m'étais si bien coiffé !  
- Potter ! rugit sa préfète-en-chef de cousine en se précipitant vers eux.  
Rose les fusillait du regard, et sa chevelure de feu l'apparentait étrangement à un Boutefeu Chinois. Scorpius la trouvait plutôt effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère et un proverbe lui revint à l'esprit : _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. _  
- Ça te dit quelque chose « pas de magie dans les couloirs » ? questionna-t-elle, tout en ignorant Malfoy.  
Puis elle ajouta en souriant malgré elle :  
- Si tu n'étais pas mon cousin je t'aurais collé.  
- Tu sais que tu es ma cousine préférée ! plaisanta Albus.  
La jeune fille leur jeta un dernier regard réprobateur avant de rejoindre Helga.  
- On l'a échappé belle, nota Scorpius en souriant.  
- T'as raison. Et si on allait manger ?

Warren et Alysson se dirigeaient également vers la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard, tandis que Potter et Malfoy se joignaient aux Poufsouffle.  
- Peut être qu'Albus sait quelque chose à propos de… ce que tu cherche ? avança la jeune fille blonde.  
- J'y ai déjà pensé, il faudrait en avoir le cœur net…  
Le jeune homme ne savait pas qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'Albus. En effet, son père ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos des Reliques de la Mort.  
Les deux Serpentard virent Selena s'avancer vers eux, l'air passablement contrarié.  
- Tu n'es pas avec Scorpius ? la taquina Alysson, mais elle ne reçut qu'une regard assassin en retour.  
- Il est avec Helga Friedman et cette peste de Weasley, persifla la séduisante Serpentard.  
- Tu ne va pas te laisser intimider par ces sang-impurs ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non.

o

Helga avait proposé à Rose de manger ensemble, et elles furent bientôt rejointes par Albus et Malfoy, qui n'était pas avec cette Serpentard. La jeune Weasley supposait qu'elle serait obligée de le côtoyer maintenant qu'elle passait plus de temps avec Albus et sa petite-amie. En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être que Malfoy était intéressant… s'il était le meilleur ami d'Albus c'est qu'il devait en valoir la peine. Rose le trouvait même attirant, surtout quand il souriait, mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'avouerait !  
- On va toujours à Pré-au-Lard ensemble cette après-midi ? questionna Helga.  
Le visage d'Albus se décomposa quand il se souvint qu'il devait encore faire cette potion pour le cours du lendemain.  
- Vas-y, je ferais ta potion, proposa Malfoy.  
Rose le dévisagea, il était généreux en plus !  
- Sérieux ?  
- Toute façon je comptais rester ici pour réviser.  
- Merci vieux, t'es génial.  
- Ouais, je sais, plaisanta le jeune homme.

Les quatre adolescents passèrent le repas à discuter, et à rire ensemble. Helga nota cependant que Malfoy et la Gryffondor ne s'adressaient pas directement la parole, elle-même étant une sorte de médiateur dans la conversation.

Lorsqu'Helga et Albus partirent pour Pré-au-lard un silence pesant s'installa entre le Serpentard et la jeune Weasley.  
- Je dois aller travailler, dit celle-ci.  
Elle s'éclipsa en vitesse.

o

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Helga et Rose ne se lâchèrent plus d'une semelle, se rendaient ensemble en cours de Runes anciennes (auquel n'assistaient ni Samantha ni Sarah) et apprirent peu à peu à se connaître.

De son côté, Selena se pavanait dans l'école au bras de Scorpius Malfoy, ce qui faisait grimacer la jeune Poufsouffle à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait s'embrasser. Les réactions de sa petite-amie faisait beaucoup rire Albus bien qu'il lui confia un jour qu'il pensait en avoir finit avec les frasques amoureuses de son meilleur ami.  
- Ça ne dura pas, répétait-il.

o

En entrant dans le hall de la S.A.L.E, Rose se dit qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans une salle de réception comme celle-ci. La seule soirée officielle à laquelle la jeune fille avait assisté était le Bal de Noel à Poudlard, il y avait un mois. Toutes les personnes qu'elle voyait portaient des tenus or de prix et Rose se demanda combien avait été faite par des Elfes de maison non rémunérés. La jeune Weasley ne supportait pas l'hypocrisie du monde mais avait préféré venir et ainsi passer le week-end chez elle plutôt qu'à Poudlard où la tension due aux examens était palpable.

Ses parents allèrent saluer plusieurs connaissances et Rose leur emboîta le pas.  
- Drago, Astoria, voici notre fille Rose, dit Hermione.  
Les Malfoy avaient financé la création de la fondation il y avait de cela plusieurs années, surement pour chercher à se racheter, selon Hermione. Ils étaient très élégants Rose les salua, légèrement intimidée. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Scorpius se diriger vers eux. Il la dévisagea avec presque autant de stupeur qu'elle.  
- Vous connaissez notre fils, Scorpius, dit Drago avec fierté.  
- Bien sûr, dit Ron avec un sourire sincère. Bonsoir Scorpius.  
- Bonsoir Mr et Mme Weasley.

Ils se séparèrent après avoir échangé quelques banalités. Rose se demanda si le jeune Malfoy viendrait lui parler au cours de la soirée.

Après plusieurs minutes à serrer des mains, Scorpius put s'assoir à une table libre, son verre vide à la main. Son regard se dirigea vers le bar, et tomba par hasard sur Rose qui se faisait servir un cocktail. La jeune fille portait une robe dorée se mariant parfaitement avec ses cheveux roux relevés en chignon, et qui arborait de nombreux volants se superposant jusqu'à sa taille qui n'en paraissait que plus gracile. Loin d'être ridicule, la jeune Gryffondor mettait en valeur l'originalité de sa tenue.  
Contemplant son verre vide, Scorpius se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne excuse pour aller vers le bar.  
- Salut ! lança le Serpentard quand il fut à côté de Rose.  
- Salut !  
Son grand sourire enchanta Scorpius autant qu'il le déstabilisa. Peut-être était-elle heureuse de le voir ?  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit le jeune homme.  
- Et bien, comme j'avais terminé tous mes devoirs pour le week-end, et que je m'intéresse de très près à tout ce qui permet d'améliorer les conditions de vie des personnes qui m'entourent, mes parents m'ont autorisé à venir. Et puis, ça me donnait une occasion rêvée de porter cette robe, ajouta-t-elle en riant.  
Scorpius lui sourit en retour.  
- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ?  
- Mon père a trouvé judicieux de m'enseigner l'art et la manière de côtoyer les gens importants. On va s'assoir ?  
Elle sembla hésiter.  
« Allez, dis oui s'il te plaît », mais son expression ne laissa transparaître aucun des sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Il se contenta d'arborer un sourire chaleureux. Rose hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table, la musique et les échos des conversations atténuant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.  
- Comme ça tu as déjà finis le devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal ? entama Scorpius.  
- Bien sûr, pas toi ? questionna-t-elle en jouant avec l'ombrelle dans son verre.  
- Oh si, je l'ai fait le soir même où le prof nous l'a donné.  
Rose sembla ébahie. Apparemment il l'avait prise de vitesse sur ce coup là.  
- Tu as mis quoi dedans ? questionna le jeune homme. Que je sache si je suis hors sujet.  
Une fois lancée sur un sujet tel que les cours, Rose était insatiable. En fait, elle faisait exprès de toujours trouver des choses à dire pour que cette conversation avec Scorpius ne se termine pas.  
- J'ai trouvé l'étude des tentaculas vénéneuses vraiment fascinante.  
Rose hocha la tête, faisant ce balancer les boucles d'oreilles pendantes qu'elle portait : des renards en perles dans les tons de beige, faites mains apparemment.  
- Etonnantes tes boucles d'oreilles.  
La jeune les effleura de la main.  
- C'est Luna qui me les a offertes.  
Elle piqua l'ombrelle verte dans son chignon d'un air distrait. Scorpius sourit et elle se sentit obligée de s'expliquer :  
- C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait.  
- Tu l'as connait bien. Je veux dire… en dehors de l'école.  
- C'est vrai, je l'aime beaucoup. Certains la trouve étrange mais c'est parce qu'elle ne cache pas ce qu'elle pense.  
- Albus m'a dit que vos parents étaient amis avec les Londubat quand ils étaient à Poudlard.  
- Oui, ils se voient souvent d'ailleurs, parfois avec d'autre de leurs amis d'école.  
Le Serpentard jeta un œil à ses parents qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, occupés à discuter avec des personnes que Scorpius ne connaissait pas.  
- Mon père n'a gardé que très peu d'amis de Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas très fréquentables…  
Rose hocha la tête gravement, puis observa Drago et Astoria. En voyant son père, elle se dit que Scorpius lui ressemblait beaucoup : le même air volontaire, tous les deux semblaient étrangement détachés de ce qui les entourait comme si ça n'avait pas grand intérêt, un nez droit et arrogant, le teint pâle… Cependant, au lieu d'être d'un blond presque blanc, les cheveux du jeune homme étaient châtains clair (couleur qu'il tenait de sa mère), et avec ses yeux noisettes, ils mettaient une touche de chaleur à cet ensemble glacial. Dur et aussi froid que le marbre, doux et chaleureux comme un feu de cheminé un soir d'hiver, Scorpius Malfoy était un paradoxe vivant que la jeune Gryffondor trouvait réellement fascinant.

- Toute ma famille a trempé dans les magouilles de Voldemort, cracha-t-il soudain avec tant de dégoût que Rose en sursauta.  
Elle ne savait que répondre à cela.  
- Ne les juge pas trop durement…  
Scorpius riva son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille, la faisant tressaillir.  
- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tes parents faisaient partie de la résistance, tous étaient à Gryffondor !  
- Et mon cousin Albus est à Serpentard ! répliqua Rose.  
Cette remarque sembla détendre le jeune homme.  
- Excuse-moi…  
- C'est rien. Tous les partisans de Voldemort n'étaient pas issus de Serpentard et certains Serpentards se sont battus contre lui.  
- Je ne crois pas…  
- Bon d'accord… Certainement pas.  
Scorpius sourit.  
- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas la maison à laquelle tu appartiens qui façonne ta personnalité, c'est toi qui façonne ta maison.  
Il la dévisagea, réellement intéressé par son raisonnement.  
- Oui, ajouta-t-elle, encouragée par l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Tous les élèves de Serpentard ne sont pas aussi mauvais que Salazar Serpentard.  
- C'est difficile de faire pire… marmonna-t-il.  
Rose lui lança un regard noir à faire fuir le Spectre de la Mort.  
- Tu ne veux pas comprendre, dit-elle.  
- Il faut dire que tu es difficile à suivre !

Cette remarque fit sourire la jeune fille, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Voyant bien que cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise, Rose dériva vers un autre sujet, qui en entraîna un autre. Plus le temps passait, plus ils s'accoutumaient à la présence de l'autre, leur antagonisme définitivement balayé par leurs rires conjugués.

Quand ils en vinrent aux nombreuses frasques de Scorpius et Albus, la jeune fille ne put que rire de plus belle.  
- J'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour être aussi bon en cours et faire toutes ces blagues douteuses en même temps !  
- Franchement, je le sais pas moi-même. Mais je me consacre totalement aux études depuis l'année dernière !  
- Je sais, je ne t'ai plus collé depuis longtemps.  
Il rit.  
- A une époque tu t'en donnais à cœur joie !  
Ils rirent en repensant à ce temps qui était bien loin derrière eux. Scorpius croisa le regard de son père qui lui souriait d'un air content, le jeune homme n'aurait sut expliquer pourquoi.

Il riait encore avec Rose lorsque ses parents arrivèrent à leur table. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, Astoria dit :  
- Il est temps d'y aller.  
« Déjà » ? semblaient dire les yeux de Scorpius. Puis il regarda autour d'eux et constata que quasiment tous les invités étaient partis… Le jeune homme se leva lentement, adressa un grand sourire à Rose :  
- On se voit en cours.  
Rose hocha la tête.  
- A Lundi.  
- Au revoir Mr et Mme Weasley, dit-il à l'intention de Ron et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver à leur hauteur.  
Une fois à la porte, Scorpius se retourna et fit un signe de la main à Rose, qu'elle lui rendit.  
- Il m'a l'air charmant, fit remarquer Hermione.  
- Oui, ajouta Ron. Rien à voir avec Drago à son âge.

o

Le Lundi qui suivit, les choses changèrent du tout au tout entre Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy, à la grande surprise d'Albus, et pour la plus grande joie d'Helga. Les deux adolescents commencèrent à discuter, calmement, leur animosité semblant s'être envolée. Puis, le Serpentard vint un jour se mettre à la même table que Rose en histoire de la magie. La jeune fille l'observa à la dérobé pendant les deux heures de cours. Malfoy était studieux, il prenait des notes avec attention, demandait des précisions au professeur Binns quand cela s'imposait. Son écriture était fine et légèrement penchée.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours sans que Rose n'ait écrit un seul mot elle fut donc obligée d'emprunter les notes du jeune homme, qui s'exécuta avec un air étonné.

A la fin de la journée, Rose se rendit à la bibliothèque et y croisa les deux Serpentards, ainsi qu'Helga, et alla s'assoir avec eux. La jeune fille se plongea avec entrain dans un livre intitulé _Traité de métamorphose_.  
- Tu lis ça comme si c'était un roman, on peut pas rivaliser avec ça ! plaisanta Scorpius.  
Les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Selena les observait, un air indéchiffrable peint sur son visage anguleux. Lorsque Scorpius l'aperçut, il s'excusa au près de ces amis et s'avança lentement vers elle.  
- Scorpius, lança-t-elle avec un air réjouit.  
Elle s'approcha de lui mais le jeune homme recula d'un pas.  
- Ecoute Selena, je…  
La jeune fille le fixa, attendant la suite.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'on doive continuer à se voir.  
- Tu veux dire… que tu romps avec moi ?  
- Je suis désolé.

La Serpentard tourna les talons avec empressement, et descendit plusieurs étages, jusqu'à leur salle commune. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, Warren était confortablement installé sur le canapé en cuir vert, un livre poussiéreux sur les genoux. Selena se laissa tomber à côté de lui.  
- Scorpius vient juste de rompre avec moi.  
Warren leva les yeux de son livre et la dévisagea.  
- Si ton charme n'a pas eu d'effet sur lui, il va falloir tenter une autre méthode, marmonna-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

o

Lorsque la nouvelle de la rupture entre le plus charmant des Serpentard et Selena parvint jusqu'à elle, Helga sourit de toute ses dents.  
- Je le savais, dit-elle à l'intension d'Albus. J'ai du flair pour ce genre de chose !  
Le jeune Potter éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Tous les deux se dépêchèrent de se rendre en cours de potion.

- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui vous allez tenter de préparer une potion qui demande un travail minutieux, de l'exactitude, de la concentration ! La potion Wiggenweld permet de guérir les personnes blessées, elle est très utile lors d'un duel par exemple. Cette potion est d'un très grand secours à celui qui sait correctement la préparer, mais attention, ce n'est pas chose facile car ses ingrédients sont tous très dangereux. C'est pour ça qu'il serait plus prudent que ceux qui travaillent seuls habituellement se mette par groupe de deux.

En disant cela, le regard de Slughorn passa de Rose à Scorpius qui étaient les deux seuls à ne pas avoir de coéquipier. Tous deux se levèrent en même temps, ce qui les fit sourire. D'un signe de tête, Scorpius fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il venait à sa table.

- Les instructions sont dans votre manuel. Vous avez deux heures alors ne vous précipitez pas, je ne voudrais pas que le château parte en fumée.  
Rose lança un regard inquiet à Lydia Finnigan, qui faisait équipe avec Torri Sheppard, cela devrait remonter le niveau.  
- J'espère que Finnigan ne fera pas tout sauter, plaisanta Malfoy.  
Rose sourit.  
- Mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu'elle prend des cours avec toi. Tu dois être un professeur étonnant.  
- Merci, souffla Rose en rougissant du compliment.  
Elle plongea les yeux dans son manuel.  
- C'est parti !

« Mucus de Veracras » lut Scorpius, tout en jetant l'ingrédient dans le chaudron qui siffla légèrement.  
- Pas d'excès de zèle ! le prévint Rose. Le prof a dit « délicatesse ».  
- Ok.  
- « Agiter l'infusion d'armoise puis la verser doucement dans le chaudron », poursuivit la jeune Weasley.  
A peine eut-elle suivit religieusement ces instructions, qu'une épaisse fumée verte s'échappa du chaudron.  
- « Délicatesse » ? se moqua Scorpius.

Et ainsi de suite. Les deux amis se relayèrent, même si leur maladresse leur valait quelques explosions, ce n'était rien comparé au reste de la classe. Lydia, le visage maculé, avait renoncé et laissait sa coéquipière se charger du devoir.

- « quatre fois : treize tours vers la droite, deux tours vers la gauche », treize à droite, deux à gauche, ok.  
Rose commença à tourner la potion mais s'emmêla vite les pinceaux avec tous ces tours.  
- Ahg ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Avant d'avoir put s'en empêcher, Scorpius était placé derrière la Gryffondor. Posant sa main sur celle de Rose, qui tenait la cuillère, il compta les tours avec elle. Leur proximité aurait été impensable, presque indécente il y a quelques semaines, mais à cet instant les deux adolescents la trouvèrent très agréable, même s'ils ne l'auraient pas avoué pour tous les Gallions du monde !

Helga, qui n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de les voir ensemble, leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil et rit légèrement de la situation. Puis elle donna un coup de coude à Albus, qui suivit son regard avec réticence. En les voyant si proches, le jeune Potter mima avec un peu trop d'emphase une soudaine crise de vomissement, ce qui fit sourire sa petit-amie.

- Et deux tours à gauche, conclu Scorpius.  
Il se décala lentement, Rose avait toujours les yeux baissés vers le chaudron. Pour se donner une contenance le Serpentard lut la dernière instruction.  
- Hum, pour finir, « ajouter l'écorce de Sorbier ».  
Rose mit le dernier ingrédient dans le chaudron, et leur potion prit une teinte d'un vert soutenu.  
- Excellent ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn en admirant leur travail. Vous faites vraiment une bonne équipe, cinq points pour Gryffondor, et cinq points pour Serpentard.


	9. Le vent du changement

**Chapitre 9****: Le vent du changement **

Le vent soufflait violement contre les vitres de la Grande Salle où Albus et Helga étaient installés en tête à tête devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Ils avaient du temps, leur ASPIC blanc de potion ne commençant que dans une heure. Les deux adolescents badinaient comme au premier jour, la jeune Poufsouffle dévorait ouvertement son petit-ami du regard sous l'air amusé de celui-ci.  
- Au fait, Al, dit-elle d'un ton suave qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis à propos de ton meilleur ami ?  
Albus sourit, affichant un air faussement interrogateur.  
- A propos de Scorpius ?  
- Oui, et de Rose.  
Le jeune Potter prit un air dégagé et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille, s'amusant de l'impatience qui s'affichait peu à peu sur le visage d'Helga. Voyant le sourire moqueur étirant les lèvres d'Albus, la jeune fille adopta une autre tactique : elle le fixa d'un air de chien battu, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister.  
- Mais pourquoi moi ? gémit-il.  
- Parce que tu es le meilleur ami de Scorpius et le cousin de Rose, tu es censé bien les connaître…  
- Je sors avec une conseillère matrimoniale ! plaisanta-t-il.  
Helga pouffa de rire et lui assena une tape sur le bras, et se remit à réfléchir. Après tout, elle commençait à bien connaitre Rose également…  
- Pourquoi tu ne leur proposerais pas un petit match amical ? On les mettrait dans la même équipe et hop le tour est joué !  
- Tu veux transformer un match de Quidditch en agence de rencontre ?  
Albus était de plus en plus surpris. Que lui réservait-elle encore ?  
- Mets-y un peu plus d'entrain ! A moins que tu ne veuilles pas m'aider…  
Encore ce regard abattu…  
- Bien sûr que si ! Va pour le match alors, un deux contre deux. Mais il faudra que tu montes sur un balai !  
Helga sembla hésiter. L'idée de voler à plusieurs mètres de hauteur ne l'enchantait guère mais ce ne devait pas être… sorcier.

Scorpius courrait dans les couloirs du château, bousculant quelques premières années qui flânaient, et espérait ne pas arriver en retard pour son premier examen de la journée : un ASPIC blanc de potion. Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte de bois, les autres élèves commençaient à entrer dans la salle. Parmi eux, Rose Weasley affichait un air quelque peu tendu, ses mains tapant nerveusement contre son sac en toile beige, son nez parsemé de tâche de rousseurs était légèrement froncé, ses longs cheveux ondulaient au rythme de ses pas. A ce moment, Scorpius la trouva très belle.  
Le jeune Malfoy se fondit dans la masse et gagna sa place où un chaudron et plusieurs ingrédients l'attendaient.  
- Comme vous le savez, leur dit Slughorn, il est inutile d'essayer de tricher. Les instructions sont au tableau, vous avez deux heures.

Quand il finit sa phrase, des feux crépitaient déjà sous les chaudrons.  
« Potion de Ratatinage » lut Albus. Chaque conseil du maître de potion lui revenant en mémoire, il se mit au travail sans tarder.

Quelques paillasses plus loin, Scorpius ajoutait un foie de rat à sa potion, essayant de se concentrer sur son chaudron en étain. Mais son regard était attiré par la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos. Rose arrivait à mélanger tous ces ingrédients tout en ayant les yeux rivés sur les consignes au tableau. Cet instant de distraction lui value de renverser un liquide gluant sur sa robe de sorcier et sur ses chaussures.  
« Tournez jusqu'à obtenir un vert pâle ». La sienne était plutôt jaune foncé… Le jeune Serpentard attrapa un flacon mais ses rendit compte à temps que ce n'était pas le bon. Quelle idée aussi de faire des bouteilles de la même couleur ! Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux et si peu concentré, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le stress de l'examen ! Non, il s'agissait de la jeune fille rousse qui remuait consciencieusement sa potion d'une belle teinte orange. Scorpius tourna énergiquement le liquide qui s'obstinait à rester rose bonbon, une couleur qu'il exécrait soit dit en passant.

Le jeune homme se reprit avant de faire exploser tout le château et passa les deux heures suivantes le nez plongé dans son chaudron.

- Il reste trente seconde ! les informa leur professeur. Vingt secondes… dix secondes…  
Certains tentèrent d'ajouter les derniers ingrédients nécessaires. Lydia Finnigan fit exploser sa potion, ce qui eut pour effet d'hérisser ses cheveux noir sur sa tête.  
- Oh, non ! Ma frange !  
- Et… Stoppez tout !

Slughorn entreprit de passer dans les rangs. Il félicité chaleureusement Rose pour sa potion d'un blanc immaculé.  
- Parfait ! Parfait !  
La jeune fille sourit du compliment du maître des potions. Puis il arriva à hauteur de Scorpius dont la potion était d'un bleu pâle, très pâle certes mais pas blanche.  
- Et bien Mr Malfoy, la prochaine fois elle sera parfaite… ou peut-être que non. Peu de personnes peuvent se targuer d'avoir un réel dont en potion.  
Le jeune homme encaissa la remarque sans broncher. Assurément, il l'aurait réussit si cette fille ne s'était pas immiscée dans son esprit. Scorpius n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse à ce point penser à une personne. Rose Wesley lui faisait perdre pied.

o

Bien après le diner, Scorpius alla se balader dans les couloirs sur un coup de tête, empruntant à Albus la carte du Maraudeur. Il ne voulait voir personne. Après la pression de son examen du matin, être seul dans le silence le plus complet lui faisait un bien fou. Scrutant la carte, son regard tomba sur Rose Weasley qui remplissait son rôle de préfète-en-chef en faisant une ronde. Le jeune homme hésita à marcher dans sa direction et ainsi la croiser par le plus grand des « hasards », mais il se reprit vite en pensant que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

La jeune fille arpentait les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves qui auraient dépassé le couvre-feu. Tout en avançant, Rose repensait à cette journée. Elle remarquait bien que les autres élèves de son année commençaient à être débordés. La septième année était comme un marathon, et Rose tenait la distance sans problème.

Lorsque le jeune Malfoy rentra de sa promenade, il trouva Albus planchant sur une dissertation, surement celle de Métamorphose. Son meilleur ami releva la tête et dit :  
- Justement je te cherchais.  
Scorpius s'assit en face de lui, légèrement méfiant. Il connaissait assez Albus pour savoir que lorsque ses yeux verts hésitaient de cette façon ça ne présageait rien de bon.  
- Al, ça va ?  
_Allez Albus, il te suffit juste de pousser ta cousine dans les bras de ton meilleur ami. Helga ! Tu vas me payer ça !_  
- Euh oui, ça va très bien. Et toi, tu vas bien ? Tout est ok ?  
- Oui, je vais bien, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire amusé.  
- Ca va alors…  
_Et maintenant ?_  
Albus sentait le regard de son ami posé sur lui, tentant surement de deviner où il voulait en venir.  
- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas parlé de filles, dit le jeune Potter d'un air dégagé. Enfin, à part cet épisode assez étrange avec Selena.  
- Oh, fit Scorpius. C'est par ce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire.  
- Vraiment ?  
Scorpius hocha négativement la tête, tout en croquant dans une Chocogrenouille.  
- … Même pas Rose ? lança Albus en grimaçant.  
Son ami avala la friandise de travers et se mit à tousser violement.  
- Quelle Rose ? demanda finalement Scorpius, un rien mal à l'aise.  
- A moins qu'on en connaisse une autre, je voulais parler de ma chère cousine.  
Scorpius sembla hésiter un instant, avant d'afficher un air sûr de lui qui ne trompa pas son meilleur ami.  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Par curiosité… Alors ?  
- … y'a rien à en dire, assura Scorpius, visiblement pressé de mettre fin à cette conversation gênante.  
- D'accord, dit Albus.  
Et il se replongea dans son devoir.

o

Helga et Rose étaient assises à la table des Poufsouffle où elles prenaient un copieux petit-déjeuner et Albus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Comme de coutume, Scorpius le suivait et s'assis avec eux. La jeune Gryffondor, un sandwich dans une main et son manuel avancé des potions dans l'autre, ne leur adressa qu'un rapide sourire, bien trop plongée dans sa lecture.  
- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? la questionna son amie de Poufsouffle en désignant le livre.  
- Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Rose.  
Son air sincèrement surpris amusa Scorpius alors qu'Albus levait les yeux au ciel. Une étrange pensée vint alors à l'esprit du premier : finalement il devrait demander quelques tuyaux à Albus (après tout Rose était sa cousine et il la connaissait bien…) Ou pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard jeta un œil à sa montre :  
- On va être en retard.  
Les joueurs se levèrent dans un bel ensemble.  
- Bonne chance ! leur lança Helga avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Les joueurs entrèrent en volant sur le terrain sous les acclamations de la foule. Le match Serpentard/Gryffondor était surement le plus attendue de la saison. Les deux équipes se mirent en position, les attrapeurs s'élevèrent légèrement comme de coutume.  
- Madame Bibine s'avance sur le terrain pour le coup d'envoie, dit Helga à travers l'interphone.  
Leur professeur de vol saisi la balle rouge alors que la commentatrice s'écriait :  
- Le Souafle est libéré, et le match commence !

A peine dix minutes que le match avait débuté et la violence de ses joueurs laissa Scorpius pantois. Y allant à coup de pied, un poursuiveur lui fit parvenir le Souafle et le capitaine de l'équipe put marquer. Cela entraîna des acclamations dans la foule, principalement de la gente féminine.  
- Et dix points pour Serpentard qui égalisent les scores !  
Loin de se contenter de cette maigre victoire, les Serpentards se mirent en formation. Les deux autres poursuiveurs encadrèrent Hugo, qui tenait le Souafle, en le serrant de près, le propulsant contre les gradins. Scorpius se contenta de rattraper la balle. Cependant, un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor lui fonça dessus tête baissée et lui vola le Souafle.

L'équipe des rouge et or avança en V jusqu'au but.  
- L'équipe de Gryffondor tente une attaque en faucon… Et marque ! Encore dix points !

Pendant ce temps, Albus faisait de tour du terrain en quête du vif d'or qui restait introuvable. Il vit du coin de l'œil sa cousine frapper un Cognard, tenant la batte de ses deux mains. Elle vacilla sous l'impact mais se rattrapa à temps, évitant une chute de plusieurs mètres. Rose partit à toute vitesse, avec ses longs cheveux roux battant au vent on pouvait facilement la reconnaitre. Son Cognard manqua de peu de désarçonner un Serpentard.  
- Houlà, s'exclama Helga. Il n'est pas passé loin celui-là !

L'action suivante fut très rapide, trop rapide car personne n'aurait put voir le coup de poing asséné par un des joueurs en vert. Seul Albus le remarqua, ce qui lui tira une grimace. Le Quidditch était connu pour être sans pitié mais son équipe se montrait plus violente que nécessaire.

Les minutes passaient et le match gagnait en intensité, ainsi qu'en violence. Scorpius intercepta le Souafle pendant une passe entre Gryffondors. Soudain, il dut rouler vers le bas en restant suspendu à son balai par les pieds et les mains. Le Cognard le manqua mais il laissa tomber la balle rouge qui fut rattrapée par Hugo.

La batteuse de Gryffondor aperçut Flint derrière elle, qui fonçait vers son frère. Dos au Serpentard, celle-ci frappa le Cognard d'un revers de batte, la balle partit derrière elle mais n'atteignit pas Flint comme elle le prévoyait… Scorpius tomba de son balai, provoquant une diversion qui permit au Gryffondor de récupérer le Souafle. Heureusement, un professeur jeta un sort pour amortir sa chute. Rose étouffa le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaillit : son intervention avait empêché Serpentard de marquer.

Les secours se précipitèrent sur le terrain mais le match continua. Albus finit par apercevoir le vif d'or et l'attrapa en un temps record, pressé d'aller voir Scorpius. L'équipe devrait fêter la victoire sans son capitaine et son attrapeur. Aussitôt qu'il mit pied à terre, Albus se précipita à l'infirmerie. La pièce était vide. Madame Pomfresh avait disparue, mais Scorpius était là, occupant le lit du fond. Le jeune Potter se précipita au chevet de son amie, profitant que les admiratrices du blessé ne soient pas encore là !

o

Pendant ce temps, Rose tournait en rond dans les couloirs, l'estomac serré. Avec stupeur, elle constata qu'elle s'inquiétait pour le poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse.  
_C'est seulement parce que c'est de ta faute, il y a de quoi se sentir coupable !_  
Ses déambulations la conduisirent devant la grande porte de l'infirmerie au moment où son cousin en sortait.  
- Alors ? Il va comment ? questionna Rose sans préambules.  
- Depuis quand tu te soucis de l'état de Scorpius Malfoy ? renvoya Albus avec un sourire amusé, peut-être qu'Helga avait raison en fin de compte.  
- Oh, oubli ça !  
Et elle s'éloigna à grand pas, sous le regard toujours aussi amusé du jeune homme.

Dans l'infirmerie, Scorpius était entourée de quelques filles de Serpentard venues le féliciter pour le match. Le capitaine de l'équipe se demanda alors si Rose viendrait le voir, après tout c'était par sa faute qu'il était ici. En pensant à la jeune Gryffondor, Scorpius rougit légèrement. Puis un air d'effroi se dessina sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser remporter cette bataille, il ne pouvait pas la laisser remporter son cœur !

La jeune fille en question arpentait la salle commune des Gryffondor, incapable de lire, ou de tout simplement s'assoir tant son agitation était grande.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'exclama Lily en posant ses lunettes de vue sur son livre fermé.  
- J'en sais rien ! lui dit Rose sur le même ton.  
Elle pensait à Scorpius envoyé à l'infirmerie par sa faute. Même en sachant qu'il n'avait rien de grave, Rose n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il lui faisait se poser des questions qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à se poser des questions en rapport avec sa place dans sa propre famille et son appartenance à Gryffondor alors qu'elle succombait peu à peu au charme d'un Serpentard. Etait-elle vraiment digne de cette maison alors qu'elle se montrait si faible en ce moment même ?

o

Rose entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en se disant que la Saint Valentin était décidemment le jour qu'elle détestait le plus. Tout ce bonheur mis en scène, ses couples filant le parfait amour… Tout cela ne lui rappelait que trop sa propre solitude.  
En parlant de romande idyllique… L'aînée des Weasley s'assit avec son cousin et sa petit-amie à la table des Poufsouffles. Helga le remerciait pour le bouquet de roses qu'elle avait trouvé sur sa table de chevet en se réveillant le matin même. Albus passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille et lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille, que Rose fut heureuse de ne pas entendre. Son regard croisa celui de Scorpius qui entrait dans la Grande Salle à cet instant. Elle se sentit rougir comme une gamine et s'empressa de cacher son trouble en dévorant une brioche.

Cette journée fut longue et éprouvante. Malgré toutes les astuces mises en œuvre pour éviter les couples, Rose se retrouva fréquemment bien trop proche d'eux lors des démonstrations d'affection entre Helga et Albus. D'ailleurs, la Gryffondor avait bien remarqué les regards insistants de son amie allant d'elle à Scorpius ainsi que son sourire en coin dans ces moments là, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'eux ignoraient… Ce qui avait le don d'énerver la jeune Weasley.

Rose attrapa son balai et entra sur le terrain de Quidditch pour tenter de chasser Scorpius de ses pensées. Mais elle tomba nez à nez avec lui. Scorpius Malfoy était adossé à la porte, son balai posé au sol. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas il se tourna et fut surpris de voir Rose Weasley devant lui. Le jeune homme avait eut l'idée de venir voler pour se changer les idées et voila que celle qui le tourmentait venait d'apparaître devant lui alors qu'il essayait justement de la sortir de sa tête ! Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment sans dire un mot. Puis Scorpius dit avec un sourire :  
- Puisqu'on est là, autant jouer non ?  
Rose hocha la tête et ils passèrent une heure à voler, à se faire des passes et à rire comme deux enfants.

o

Mimi Geignarde passa discrètement la tête au travers de la porte d'une cabine des toilettes. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant un groupe de garçons fureter autour des robinets.  
- C'est ici, dit celui qui était apparemment le chef.  
Son charme et le respect qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de ses compagnons ne laissaient aucun doute possible.  
- Maintenant il nous faut juste quelqu'un pour l'ouvrir…

o

Pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Scorpius Malfoy se rapprocha plus encore du groupe de Warren. Le groupe de Serpentard contribuait à lui rendre ses marques, l'aidait à se repérer un peu et de ne pas se perdre dans ce flot d'émotions déstabilisantes. Bien sûr, personne ne se doutait des sentiments que le beau brun nourrissait pour l'ainée des Weasley, qu'en auraient-ils dit ? Lui-même ne s'avait toujours pas quoi en penser. Mais au moins, Warren et Alysson évitaient de se bécoter quand il était avec eux, pas comme Albus et Helga…  
Une Serdaigle de cinquième année passa devant eux. Parce qu'il voulait se changer les idées, Scorpius empoigna sa baguette et marmonna :  
- Tarentallegra !  
Soudain, la jeune fille se lança dans une gigue endiablée, tellement ridicule que toutes les personnes présentes ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quand le sort s'estompa, sa malheureuse victime quitta le couloir le plus vite possible, des larmes d'humiliation lui brûlant les yeux.

Helga, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, décida d'en parler à Albus.  
- Tu devrais lui dire deux mots, tu sais, ce Warren ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance.  
Le jeune Potter lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui. Tout en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille, il lui souffla à son oreille :  
- Ce ne sont que des ados un peu pommés qui cherchent leur marques, comme nous. Ils ne sont pas dangereux…

Cependant, les événements des jours suivants ne lui donnèrent pas raison. Scorpius l'évitait, c'était évident. Il n'adressait plus la parole à Rose ni à Helga, et passait tout son temps à faire des coups bas aux autres élèves pour amuser la galerie des Serpentards.

Un soir, alors que la salle commune était vide, et que Scorpius était plongé dans un livre, Albus s'approcha de lui, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair.  
- Scorpius, je peux te parler une minute ?  
Autant de formalité gênait le jeune Potter, ne lui donnant pas l'impression de s'adresser à son meilleur ami de toujours. Scorpius le toisa, affichant un air fier, et se leva lentement.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Scorp ? Je ne te comprends plus.  
Le fils unique des Malfoy lui adressa un regard froid.  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…  
Albus le dévisagea.  
- Alors explique-moi !  
- Ce sont mes amis aussi, tu le sais très bien.  
- Mais ils ne sont pas nets ! Et s'en prendre aux plus jeunes, comme ça… Pourquoi cet acharnement contre les enfants de Moldus ? Ou les « traîtres », comme on les appelait avant.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'offusqua Scorpius.  
- C'est ce que tu crois !  
Si lui-même n'avait pas était dans cette maison, Albus se serait exclamé : « Ils sont à Serpentard ! » Mais cet argument n'était plus valide pour prouver les mauvaises intentions des élèves. Scorpius le fusilla du regard.  
- Je vois que nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Je pensais que tu serais content de voir que je m'adapte à la… situation.  
Albus le regarda, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.  
- Toi et Helga, l'éclaira Malfoy. Je pense que tu peux concevoir le fait que j'en ai plus que marre de vous tenir la chandelle ! Je suis en train d'étouffer entre la pression des ASPIC, vous qui me balancez tout votre amour en pleine figure et mes…  
Il allait rajouter « mes sentiments pour Weasley » mais s'arrêta à temps.  
Le jeune Potter le dévisagea. Il ne se serait pas douter un seul instant que le fait de sortir avec Helga l'éloignerait autant de son meilleur ami.  
- Scorp…  
- Non, on n'a plus rien à se dire.  
Scorpius tourna les talons et claqua la porte de son dortoir. Albus, quant à lui, sortit de la salle commune en fulminant, Malfoy venait de tout lui mettre sur le dos ! Bien sûr, au cours de ces années, les deux adolescents avaient eut quelques accrochages, des quels leur amitié en était toujours ressortie plus forte. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois, Albus se demandait si ce n'était pas la fin de cette belle histoire.

Albus passa le reste de la soirée avec Helga qui l'écouta attentivement et le réconforta comme elle put.

o

Le reste du mois passa lentement. Helga essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre Albus de se réconcilier avec le jeune Malfoy, son côté Poufsouffle ne supportant pas de voir deux amis se déchirer. Mais Albus était buté, il ne voulait pas aller parler à Scorpius, disant que celui-ci était « assez grand pour prendre ses décisions lui-même. » Helga savait parfaitement qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.  
- C'est ton meilleur ami !  
- Je sais ! Mais je n'irais pas me traîner à ses pieds pour autant, je n'ai rien fais de mal !  
Albus embrassa Helga sur la joue, tendrement.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi à cause de lui, susurra-t-il.  
La jeune fille se blottie dans les bras de son petit-ami.


	10. Abysse

**Chapitre 10****: Abysse**

Alyson s'approcha du jeune homme avec un air aguicheur auquel personne ne résistait. Pourtant, quand elle se pencha vers lui, Warren se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, plongé dans des pensées qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Celui-ci se demandait comment il devait s'y prendre pour ternir l'image de la résistance aux Forces du Mal, pour porter un coup fatal au grand Harry Potter. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'enrôler Albus… Ce dernier était à Serpentard, ce ne serait peut-être pas si difficile de le rallier à leur cause. Avec un Fourchelang dans leurs rangs ils pourraient accéder à la Chambre des Secrets et à tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher.

o

- Scorpius ! Scorpius !  
Rose lui courait après dans le couloir bondé, bousculant une Lydia Finnigan qui la regarda de travers. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention, essayant juste de rattraper le jeune homme dont elle ne comprenait vraiment pas les agissements. Quand Rose arriva à sa hauteur, elle le tira par le bras sans ménagement, et l'entraîna dans le premier endroit calme : les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le jeune homme la dévisageait, attendant une explication, et tapant du pied pour lui montrer son agacement.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Scorpius ?  
Le jeune homme se forgea un air détaché et sûr de lui. Il n'allait pas en plus subir les sermons de Miss Weasley à qui il ne parlait même pas il y a quelques semaines !  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Weasley !  
Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dut se montrer aussi cassant mais il s'agissait du seul moyen pour s'éloigner d'elle, oublier ces sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir.  
Le regard froid qu'il lui adressa fit perler des larmes aux paupières de la jeune fille. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, ne prenant pas garde aux autres élèves qui la regardaient, interloqués. Elle ne voyait rien au travers de ses larmes, et ne ressentait rien à part la détresse provoquée par la réaction de Scorpius. En fait, la jeune fille était vidée, comme si un Détraqueur s'était trouvé à quelques pas d'elle.

Rose monta les escaliers mécaniquement, prononça le mot de passe sans y penser et claqua la porte de son dortoir vide derrière elle. La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, voyant par la fenêtre les arbres à la lisière de la forêt interdite malmenés par le vent. Exactement comme elle en ce moment-même, un vent d'émotions plus désagréables les unes que les autres l'assaillait : l'impression d'avoir était trahit ainsi qu'une tristesse indescriptible provoqué par la froideur du jeune homme. Elle le pensait différent, si bien que Rose avait finit par tomber amoureuse de lui… Quelle idiote elle faisait! Elle fut secouée de la tête au pied par de violents sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter.

o

Scorpius et Albus ne se parlaient plus, toute l'école l'avait remarqué mais personne ne savait avec exactitude ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune Malfoy se rendait en cours, seul. Bien que Warren, Johann, même Alyson, et le reste de la bande soient très prévenants avec lui, Scorpius était déçut par la réaction de son -ex ?- meilleur ami. Il aurait pensé qu'Albus puisse au moins comprendre le choix qu'il avait dut faire. En fait, Scorpius ne voulait plus penser à rien, et Warren était plutôt convainquant... Il lui parlait de remettre de l'ordre dans ce monde sorcier partant à vau-l'eau, où toutes les anciennes traditions qui faisaient leur identité se perdaient. Le jeune homme était tiraillé de deux côté : il n'avait jamais été contre le changement, le trouvant même majoritairement bénéfique, mais il voulait rendre à sa famille sa grandeur d'autrefois. Les Malfoy avaient été traînés dans la boue, et étaient maintenant des parias aux yeux de certaines grandes familles de sorciers.

o

Rose avançait dans le brouillard depuis son altercation avec Malfoy, depuis qu'il restait avec Warren et ces pimbêches d'Alyson et Selena, depuis qu'il avait jeté par la fenêtre sept ans d'une belle amitié avec Albus… La jeune fille s'était repliée sur elle-même, se jetant à corps perdu dans le travail (encore plus que d'habitude, en fait). Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait plus parlé ni à Samantha ni à Sarah. Lily l'observait et ne savait pas quoi faire, ne connaissant pas la cause de sa morosité : la jeune Weasley ne voulait pas se confier. Elle qui se montrait si forte habituellement… Rose restait avec Helga, qui elle avait bien deviné le mal qui rongeait son amie. La jeune Poufsouffle essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Albus, quant à lui, avait repris du poil de la bête et jurait ses grands dieux que Malfoy portait bien son nom et qu'il lui ferait payer le mal qu'il faisait à sa cousine préférée, celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur.


	11. Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Chapitre 11****: Une lueur dans les tenebres**

Scorpius se rendait aux cuisines, dans l'espoir d'y trouver de quoi manger, puisqu'il n'avait pas assisté au dîner. Quand il passa dans un couloir, vide à cette heure-ci, il aperçut Rose Weasley sortir d'une salle de classe vide, et s'arrêter en le voyant. Pourquoi fallait-il justement qu'il tombe encore sur elle ? La jeune fille détourna le regard, et, serrant les points, décida de passer son chemin. Mais le regard vide de Scorpius la fit changer d'avis au dernier moment. Attrapant fermement le bras de Malfoy, elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle de classe qu'elle venait de quitter.  
Quand elle se retourna vers lui après avoir fermé la porte, le regard de Rose était dur et son air déterminé.  
- Je me suis totalement trompée sur toi, lança-t-elle alors que le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Puisque tu es un adepte des Forces du Mal désormais, je crois que tu devrais commencer dès maintenant.  
Scorpius la regarda sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.  
- Tue-moi, dit-elle soudain en écartant théâtralement les bras. Je suis une traître, ma mère est une sang-de-bourbe, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Tue-moi, pour la gloire des Malfoy !  
Le jeune homme la regardait, ahurit, incapable de bouger.  
- Tue-moi ! hurla Rose avant d'éclater en sanglots.  
Scorpius voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa violement. L'horreur de ce qu'il était en train de faire le frappa alors de plein fouet. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ait put faire une croix sur son amitié avec Albus, ainsi que sur les grands yeux noisettes de la jolie rousse, et pour quoi ? Pour le pouvoir ? La reconnaissance ? Il méritait bien sa place à Serpentard et cela lui donna la nausée. Il s'était fait embrigadé par Warren, avait vendu son âme au diable, alors que depuis toujours il recherchait le moyen de racheter les fautes de sa famille. Cette tâche lui incombait, en tant que fils unique.  
- Rose… souffla-t-il.  
Quand il l'attira contre lui cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne protesta pas. Elle s'agrippa à lui, ses pleurs se calmant peu à peu. Scorpius l'entoura de ses bras, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait là pour la protéger et, surtout, qu'il était réellement désolé.

Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, Scorpius murmura :  
- Il ne me pardonnera jamais…  
Pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, Rose l'avait deviné.  
- Je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera. D'ailleurs…  
Elle s'éloigna lentement de lui, chassa une dernière larme sur sa joue et ajouta :  
- Tu devrais aller le voir tout de suite.  
Devant la mine défaite de Scorpius, l'aînée des Weasley lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

Scorpius donna le mot de passe, et put entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il jeta un regard alentour pour vérifier que ni Warren ni ses amis n'étaient présents. En fait la pièce était totalement vide. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vue l'heure avancée de la soirée… Le jeune homme s'assit sur un fauteuil de cuir, tapant nerveusement du pied, attendant qu'Albus revienne. Il devait probablement être avec Helga.

Enfin, le mur pivota sur lui-même et le jeune Potter entra à son tour dans la salle commune. Il fut surpris quand il vit Scorpius se lever et s'avancer vers lui, se tordant les mains, l'air anxieux. « Oui… » semblait dire le regard d'Albus.  
- Je… En fait je suis venu m'excuser, dit Scorpius d'une seule traite, attendant la réaction de son ami.  
Albus eut un petit sourire mais ne prononça pas un seul mot.  
- J'ai été complètement idiot, continua donc Scorpius. Et aveugle… J'étais tellement perdu que j'en ai oublié l'essentiel, ce pourquoi je voulais vraiment me battre.  
- C'est-à-dire ? questionna Albus.  
- La liberté, (Scorpius eut un sourire triste) et le Bien…  
Mais Albus ne semblait pas tout à fait prêt à le pardonner.  
- Je sais que j'ai été blessant avec toi mais…  
- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, mais pour Rose. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner de l'avoir fait souffrir. Votre nouvelle amitié comptait beaucoup pour elle.  
Scorpius baissa la tête, honteux.  
- En fait, dit-il en regardant à nouveau Albus dans les yeux. Je me suis déjà expliqué avec elle, et je pense qu'elle m'a pardonné.  
Cette fois le jeune Potter souris sincèrement et enlaça son meilleur ami.  
- Je suis si content de t'avoir retrouvé ! dit-il.  
- Moi aussi.

Au fil de leur conversation, une idée avait germé dans l'esprit de Scorpius. Personne ne pouvait les avoir entendu et cela tombait plutôt bien. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Albus et Rose demain.

o

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une journée avec Warren et Selena, ignorant outrageusement Albus et Rose, le jeune homme les retrouva pendant la ronde de la préfète-en-chef.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement d'aujourd'hui ? lança Albus en le voyant.  
- Moins fort, lui dit Scorpius en scrutant les alentours. J'ai un plan, je vais vous expliquer.  
Devant le regard insistant des deux adolescents, Scorpius leur fit part de son idée :  
- Je vais continuer de rester avec Warren, jusqu'à ce que je sache exactement ce qu'il prévoit.  
Rose afficha un air effaré.  
- Tant qu'ils ne se doutent de rien je ne risque pas grand-chose, surtout qu'ils ont l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier.  
- Surtout Selena, plaisanta Albus.  
- Parce que ça te fait rire ! le réprimanda sa cousine.  
Albus lui adressa un regard contrit.  
- En connaissant leur intention, continua Scorpius, on pourra plus facilement les contrecarrer.  
- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, marmonna Rose.  
- Mais totalement vrai. C'est une bonne idée Scorp !  
Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un sourire complice mais Rose ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ne se rendront compte de rien ? Ils ne sont pas idiots !  
- Mais Warren est terriblement sûr de lui, et son orgueil finira par le perdre.  
- Si le notre ne nous perd pas avant !  
Rose fusillait Malfoy du regard. En fait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de nouveau alors qu'ils venaient de le retrouver. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui.

o

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent les pires que la jeune Weasley ait connu jusque là. Rose se sentait épiée, comme si les regards insistants d'Alyson avaient pour but d'accéder à ses pensées. Scorpius restait très proche de Warren, et un peu trop proche de Selena au goût de la jeune fille rousse venant faire des « rapports » (comme il les appelait) à Rose et Albus le plus souvent possible. Rose avait mit Helga au courant du revirement de situation, et, voulant les aider, elle assistait également à leur petites réunions secrètes. D'ailleurs, Scorpius avait de plus en plus de mal à s'éclipser sans éveiller les soupçons des Serpentards. Selena s'enroulait autour de lui comme un anaconda autour de sa proie… pour mieux l'étouffer, et l'aînée des Weasley grimaçait en imaginant les mains de cette garce sur son Scorpius. Même s'il n'était pas _son_ Scorpius.  
Malgré tout, les adolescents ne devaient rien laisser paraître de leur tension, et rester concentrés sur leur ASPIC qui approchaient à grands pas. Rose, plongée dans son livre de Métamorphose, soupira. Tout cela lui semblait bien dérisoire à côté de ce qu'ils risquaient….

o

Un samedi soir, alors que Scorpius pensait avoir gagné la confiance de Warren, il lui demanda de plus amples précisions sur sa… vision des choses. Aveuglé par son orgueil, Warren lui parla toute la soirée de la façon dont il allait rendre au monde sorcier sa puissance et sa gloire, en commençant par réorganiser Poudlard, cette école impie. Puis il éliminerait tous ceux qui oseraient s'élever contre lui, tuerait les Moldus trop encombrants et qui les forçaient à rester cacher, terrés comme des animaux. Il réussirait là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait échoué. Scorpius enfouie son dégoût et sa détresse pour afficher un air plein d'enthousiasme, apparaissant ravie du programme.

Mais lorsqu'il eut rejoint ses trois amis, il laissa éclater sa fureur :  
- On ne peut pas le laisser faire ! Il faut le stopper, et maintenant !  
Scorpius faisait les cents pas en fulminant, cherchant un moyen d'empêcher ce destin apocalyptique que Warren lui avait dépeint.  
- C'est pourtant simple ! tenta à nouveau Rose. Il suffit de prévenir les profs, eux ils sauront quoi faire !  
Albus grimaça, tandis qu'Helga hochait la tête, appuyant ainsi les paroles de la jeune fille.  
- Non Rose, lui dit son cousin. On en a déjà parlé, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de les attaquer directement…  
- On ne sait pas encore combien ils sont, je n'ai parlé qu'à Warren, Alyson, Selena. On se doute bien que Johann en est aussi mais on ne peut pas savoir avec exactitude combien ont rejoint Warren et combien sont prêts à se battre pour lui, ou même continuer le combat s'il vient à tomber.  
Rose hocha lentement la tête, pas plus convaincue que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet. Comment leur dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive de mal ?

o

En cours de défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Selena avait une main posée sur la cuisse de Scorpius qui trouvait très ironique que la Serpentard se donne la peine de suivre ce cours. Le jeune homme la laissait flirter même si cela lui déplaisait fortement maintenant qu'il connaissait sa vraie nature. Sa beauté était empoisonnée, ses grands yeux violets et ses cheveux cachaient sa personnalité qui était aussi détraquée que celle de Bellatrix Lestrange, la grande tante du jeune homme. En la regardant de près, il en vint à leur trouver de nombreux points communs, comme la couleur de leur cheveux, ou cet éclat de folie dans leurs yeux, ou encore leur loyauté et leur dévouement envers un homme qui ne leur ferait jamais réellement confiance, et leur donnait juste l'illusion d'être irremplaçable.

Pour sa part, Warren n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille les paroles du professeur, cherchant plutôt un moyen d'obtenir la légendaire baguette de sureau. Peut-être que la seule façon de l'avoir était de rallier Albus, en faisant néanmoins attention à ne pas se faire doubler par celui-ci… Mais il n'avait rien à craindre, il lui restait quelques atouts dans sa manche.

o

Ce soir là, Scorpius affichait un air soucieux qui n'échappa pas à son meilleur ami :  
- Quoi ? dit celui-ci.  
- Warren veut que tu les rejoignes, lâcha Malfoy sans préambule.  
Helga leur lança un regard effaré avant d'attraper la main de son petit ami.  
- Hors de question ! s'exclama Rose en remarquant bien leurs regards entendus.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Scorpius sur le même ton, blessé qu'elle s'inquiète autant pour Albus alors que lui risquait sa peau un peu plus chaque jours depuis des semaines.  
- Parce que c'est trop dangereux !  
Scorpius faillit s'étouffer de rage.  
- Et pour moi ce n'est pas dangereux peut-être ?  
Avant que Rose n'ait put répondre, Helga s'interposa en s'écriant :  
- Oh ! Temps mort ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend à tous les deux ? On doit lutter contre un ennemi plus fort que nous, et organisé ! On ne pourra pas agir si on se bat entre nous !  
Rose et Scorpius baissèrent la tête.  
- Désolé, dirent-ils.  
- C'est sûr que m'avoir dans leur rang affaiblirait le symbole que représente…  
- Ton père ? compléta Helga.  
- Ça semble logique, leur dit Rose.  
- Il faudra lui dire que tu a réussit à me convaincre, après tout je suis à Serpentard, dit-il avec un rire sans joie. Tout est possible.

Helga se tourna vers son petit-ami, le regardant dans les yeux avec tant d'amour que Rose et Scorpius se sentirent vite de trop dans cet échange silencieux. Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement, laissant le couple en tête à tête.  
- J'ai peur pour toi, tu sais… souffla Helga après un moment de silence.  
- J'aurais été vexé que ce ne soit pas le cas, dit Albus avec un sourire.  
Cette tentative d'humour échoua lamentablement, sa petite amie le regardait toujours avec des yeux remplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Albus la serra contre lui et murmura, d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant :  
- Il ne peut rien m'arriver, et Scorpius sera avec moi. On veillera l'un sûr l'autre.  
Helga recula d'un pas et, faisant refluer son angoisse, afficha un air fort et déterminé.


	12. Le courage des Gryffondors

**Chapitre 12****: Le courage des Gryffondors**

Warren leur parlait tranquillement de ses plans de domination du monde, comme s'il leur avait annoncé la météo de la semaine.  
- On ne t'entera rien avant d'avoir quitté l'école, dit-il.  
Selena tiqua à ces paroles, mais ni Albus ni Scorpius ne le remarquèrent.

o

Rose avait perdu toute la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait. Cernée et tendue, la préfète-en-chef dépérissait peu à peu, s'inquiétant pour son cousin et Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy dont elle était tombée amoureuse, elle en était certaine à présent. La jeune fille avait confié à Helga son sentiment d'être prise au piège, et la Poufsouffle, quant à elle, avait l'impression d'étouffer. Toutes deux s'inquiétaient également pour leurs ASPIC qui n'étaient plus que dans un mois ! En plus, la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis trois jour, au lieu du grand soleil qui aurait dut briller, n'aidait pas Rose à se sentir mieux.

En sortant du cours de Métamorphose, qui était le dernier de la journée, l'aînée des Weasley croisa un groupe de filles de quatrième année qui gloussaient et dont le seul souci devait être de trouver un vernis assorti à leur tenue. Elle les enviait presque, elle aurait tellement aimé que son plus gros problème soit de plaire à Scorpius, mais non, la jeune fille avait un poids sur les épaules : la charge de se battre pour la paix et la liberté, comme ses parents avant elle. Rose continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ce soir là, les quatre adolescents se réunirent à nouveau.  
- Il est de plus en plus tendu, leur dit Albus. Je pense que c'est ma présence qui le déstabilise.  
- Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? questionna Helga.  
- Non, intervint Scorpius. Je ne pense pas, mais il ne faudrait pas que la situation nous échappe.  
Rose, qui était plongée dans de sombres pensées depuis le début de leur « réunion » lança soudain :  
- Vous devriez être à Gryffondor.  
Les deux Serpentards la regardèrent sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Devant leurs mines perdues, la jeune fille précisa sa pensée :  
- Affronter le danger comme vous le faite… Vous avez le courage des Gryffondors.  
Albus et Scorpius lui sourirent, touchés plus qu'ils n'auraient su l'exprimer par ce compliment, et par la confiance que Rose avait en eux.

La jeune fille se demandait souvent pourquoi son cousin avait été envoyé à Serpentard, elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question. Quand ils se séparèrent, Rose se dit qu'il s'agissait de l'occasion ou jamais de lui demander.  
- Albus ?  
Son cousin se tourna vers elle, ses yeux verts émeraude la scrutant, et lui donnant toujours l'impression d'être passé au rayon-x. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer.  
- Voilà… En fait je me demandai pourquoi tu avais été envoyé à Serpentard.  
Le jeune Potter sourit, enfin elle lui posait la question qui semblait lui bruler les lèvres depuis si longtemps.  
- En arrivant ici en première année, commença-t-il, … je ne sais pas, j'ai eu une sorte de pressentiment, c'était assez confus et ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard que j'ai enfin compris. Le Choixpeau m'a donné le choix entre Gryffondor, la maison dans laquelle toute notre famille est allée, et Serpentard, la maison de Severus, dont je porte le nom… Je suis convaincu que notre maison ne forge pas notre comportement, que les Serpentards ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais et que cette rivalité entre nos deux maisons n'a pas lieu d'être. Je pense que nous façonnons notre maison à notre image, et j'ai compris que j'aurais l'occasion de faire changer les mentalités.  
Avant qu'il n'est finit de lui exposer toutes ses raisons, Rose serra son cousin dans ses bras, heureuse de constater qu'une fois encore ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.  
- En plus, continua Albus en souriant, il y a trois ans, j'ai demandé à mon père de tout me dire sur Rogue, je voulais vraiment comprendre… Bref, il m'a parlé sans détour, comme à un adulte en me parlant de son sacrifice et de son courage. J'ai été très heureux ce jour là, tu comprends, parce que mon pressentiment était justifié…  
- Y'a qu'à voir Scorpius, chuchota Rose en chassant une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue durant la tirade de son cousin.  
Ils se sourirent.  
- Viens, dit Albus. Il faut aller dormir maintenant.

o

Quelques Serpentards sortirent de derrière une tapisserie dont les figures, tellement travaillées, semblaient sur le point de s'animer. La jeune fille blonde et leur chef étaient à présent seuls dans la pièce, ce dernier affichait un air préoccupé. Alysson l'interrogea du regard.  
- Je n'ai pas confiance en Albus, c'était trop facile… je crois qu'on va devoir renoncer à la Chambre des Secrets, de toute façon il ne doit plus y rester grand-chose.  
- Et s'il nous dénonçait ? questionna la Serpentard.  
Warren riva son regard dans le sien. Il se sentait de plus en plus coincé, cerné de tous les côtés et il détestait cette impression.  
- Il n'en n'aura pas le temps…  
Il faudrait mettre son plan à exécution plus rapidement que prévu. La chute de Poudlard, cette école ancestrale, porterait un coup fatal à leur pays et lui permettra de commencer son ascension.  
- Le monde n'aura pas d'autre choix, ils s'agenouilleront tous devant moi ou mourront.  
Alysson le regarda avec une admiration non contenue, semblant ravie de ces perspectives.

o

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi. Rose était dans son lit, regardant le plafond. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, alors que les autres filles de son dortoir dormaient paisiblement depuis des heures. La jeune Weasley repensait à Scorpius, à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux aujourd'hui il avait essayé de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Rose sourit en revoyant son visage, s'attardant longuement sur ses yeux noisette. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle s'imagina dans ses bras. Soudain, un bruit infernal la fit sursauter. La jeune fille sauta de son lit, enfila des chaussures en vitesse et se précipita vers la fenêtre alors que les Gryffondors de son dortoir émergeaient difficilement du sommeil.  
- Le parc est en feu ! s'exclama Rose.  
Les filles se précipitèrent dans la salle commune, où tous les Gryffondors se réunissaient, complètement paniqués. Tous étaient en pyjamas, et des filles de première année ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de crier. Les septièmes années brandissaient leurs baguettes, prêts au combat. Le tout donnait un air étrangement apocalyptique à la scène. Rose, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, s'écria :  
- Restez tous là ! Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.  
Les échos résonnaient dans tout le château, ressemblant étrangement à un orage. Hugo s'avança avec elle vers le trou dans le mur.  
- Non, lui dit Rose. Reste là.

Son frère recula lentement, retissant à la laisser partir. Lorsque Rose sortit de la salle commune, elle percuta un mur invisible.  
-Aïe ! s'exclama la voix de Scorpius.  
Pourtant le couloir était vide.  
- Scorpius ? souffla-t-elle.  
La jeune fille sursauta quand Albus et le jeune Malfoy apparurent comme par enchantement.  
- On a réussit à quitter les cachots cachés sous la Cape d'invisibilité, déballa son cousin. On est venue vous l'apporter, ainsi que la Carte du Maraudeur.  
« Vous » désignait surement Lily, Hugo et elle-même.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? leur demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est Warren, il a attaqué le château.  
Rose ne put retenir un petit cri de terreur et se plaqua les mains devant la bouche.  
- Il faut aller chercher les professeurs !  
- Il faut surtout que je trouve Helga ! … Prends ça (il tendit la Cape et la Carte à Rose) et fait les évacuer l'école.  
Sur ce, Albus tourna les talons et partit en courant à la recherche de sa petite-amie.  
- Ça va aller ? questionna Scorpius en voyant l'air effrayé de la jeune fille.  
- Oui, vas-y, je vais expliquer aux profs ce qu'il se passe.  
- Ok, moi je vais essayer de rassembler ceux qui veulent se battre. Dis à tous les septièmes années de me rejoindre dans la Grande Salle.  
Rose hocha lentement la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Puis, elle retourna dans la salle commune.  
- Ecoutez-moi tous, il faut évacuer l'école. Un élève de Serpentard et ses partisans ont assaillie le château et n'hésiteront pas à blesser, voire tuer tous ceux qui s'opposeront à eux. Je sais que c'est dur mais vous devez essayer de garder votre calme. Les Préfets vont vous guider jusqu'à une sortie sûre.  
La jeune fille s'approcha de son frère et lui tenait la Cape ainsi que la carte du Maraudeur.  
- Fais bien attention à toi.  
Elle serra sa cousine Lily dans ses bras.  
- Je dois y aller. Tous ceux qui sont majeurs peuvent aller aider Scorpius Malfoy dans la Grande Salle.  
Les élèves de septièmes années grimacèrent en entendant le nom du Serpentard, mais se dirigèrent vers le couloir, bien décidés à se battre.

Albus courrait dans les couloirs quand soudain il l'aperçut. Helga essayait de réconforter les plus jeunes, tout en scrutant les alentours au cas où on les attaquerait. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux tresses qui lui auraient donné un air enfantin si ce n'était la détermination sur son visage et sa baguette brandie. Une autre détonation retentit et tout un pan de mur s'écroula.  
- Helga !  
Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle, et l'aida à se relever. Apparemment personne n'était blessé. Pour l'instant… Helga se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami.  
- Albus, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Warren, c'est ça ?  
Il hocha la tête, et la jeune fille se serra un peu plus contre lui.  
- Helga, écoute-moi, c'est important. Il faut que vous sortiez tous du château, prends les plus jeunes avec toi et essayez de vous mettre à l'abri en attendant que ça se calme.  
- Non, je reste avec toi.  
- Helga, non. Je vais essayer de retrouver Warren et de le stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je t'en supplie mets toi à l'abri. Tout ça est de notre faute à Scorpius et moi, et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.  
La jeune fille l'embrassa, une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux.  
- Je t'aime Albus…  
Le jeune homme lui posa une main sur la joue, chassant une larme avec son pouce et lui dit :  
- Je t'aime aussi Helga. Maintenant vas-y.  
La jeune fille lui tourna le dos, non sans l'avoir regardé une dernière fois, puis s'éloigna dans les couloirs suivie par d'autres élèves. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Hall d'entrée, Helga les vit… Ils ne portaient plus leur uniformes, mais elle reconnu des Serpentards, dont Alysson, les yeux exorbités par la folie, des Serdaigles, et même quelques Poufsouffles. Elle regarda ses congénères avec dégoût. Scorpius avait raison, ils n'auraient jamais pu tous les percer à jour. Une fois les jeunes élèves à l'abri dans la Grande Salle derrière une foule de sixième et septième année, Helga se plaça également dans le rang. Aux côtés de certains Serpentards qu'il connaissait bien, Scorpius faisait face à leurs agresseurs. Finalement Rose avait raison, les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous mauvais, et d'autres (parmi les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles) pouvaient l'être.  
- Helga, où est Albus ? lui demanda Scorpius.  
- Je l'ai vu, il est à la recherche de Warren.

Un éclair vert les manqua de peu. Des sorts fusèrent, percutant les murs et faisant exploser les vases disposés dans le Hall. Une lumière rouge atteignit les grands sabliers de Gryffondor et Serdaigle dont les pierres rouges et bleues se répandirent sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

o

Rose courrait dans les couloirs, accompagnée d'un renard argenté qui lui procurait un peu de réconfort. En entendant ses pas résonner contre le carrelage, un chat détala en miaulant, effrayé. La jeune fille était complément paniquée et essayait de rejoindre ses congénères. Elle venait d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau de McGonagall, mais impossible de la trouver. Quand elle était allée voir Slughorn, elle l'avait trouvé profondément endormi. Au vu de sa pâleur, la Gryffondor l'avait d'abord cru mort, avant de percevoir une respiration calme. Mais impossible de le réveiller, ainsi que les autres professeurs qu'elle avait vu. Warren avait bien préparé son coup, il s'agissait surement d'un sort ou d'une potion qui les avait endormi. Peut être la goutte du Mort vivant… Tout était de leur faute, si seulement ils les avaient averti de ce qu'ils savaient ! « On ne met pas les autres en danger ». Elle aurait aimé crier sur Scorpius, lui dire que tout était de sa faute, mais il aurait déjà fallu qu'il soit avec elle. Courant en pyjama dans les couloirs glacés, des mèches folles s'échappant de sa queue de cheval, la jeune fille sentait sa raison s'enfuir peu à peu.  
- Rose Weasley… s'exclama une voix qu'elle ne reconnu pas de suite.  
Elle s'arrêta de courir et son patronus disparu, lui laissant comme une impression de grand vide. Devant elle se tenait Selena, sa baguette à la main. Un éclat de folie passa dans ses grands yeux violets.  
- Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer infâme sang-mêlé.  
- Traître, cracha Rose avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.  
- Endoloris !  
- Protego !  
Le bouclier repoussa le sortilège impardonnable. Dans ses pensées confuses, une seule guidait la jeune fille : il fallait à tout prix qu'elle soit plus rapide que son adversaire.  
- Expeliarmus ! pensa Rose.  
Une chance qu'elle métrise les sorts informulés. Mais la jeune fille perdit vite son sourire en voyant l'air féroce de la Serpentard.  
- Avada…  
- Sectusempra !  
Selena s'écroula, appuyant sur la plaie béante qui zébrait son ventre et d'où s'échappait un liquide rouge et chaud. Rose cligna des yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle soit encore en vie. Puis son regard se porta sur son sauveur.  
- Scorpius !  
Ne faisant aucun cas de son ennemi qui gisait à terre, la Gryffondor se jeta dans les bras du jeune Malfoy.  
- Rose… souffla-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille. Tu vas bien ? J'ai bien cru que je ne te retrouverais jamais.  
- Je vais bien, grâce à toi. Elle… elle a essayé de me tuer.  
Rose éclata en sanglot contre le torse du jeune homme qui la serra plus étroitement contre lui.  
- Je sais… C'est finit, dit-il en passant une main dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la rassurer.  
Il avait eu si peur de ne pas la revoir qu'il s'était lancé à sa recherche dans les couloirs du château. Heureusement il était arrivé à tant.  
- Rose… commença le Serpentard en l'éloignant légèrement de lui afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas pu accepter l'idée de ne pas te revoir une dernière fois. Tu sais… au cas où ça tournerait mal…  
- Non, ne dis pas ça.  
- Rose, je voulais vraiment que tu saches…  
Le regard perdu dans les yeux marrons de la jeune fille, Scorpius ne savait pas quels mots mettre sur ses sentiments. Il l'attira alors contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, Rose répondit avec empressement et délice. Le baiser, passionné, était emprunt de détresse et de désespoir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Scorpius lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

o

Albus se déplaçait dans le château et rejoignit le parc. Tout lui paraissait étrangement silencieux tout à coup… Le jeune homme était toujours à la recherche de Warren, se maudissant d'avoir laissé la Carte du Maraudeur à sa cousine. En ce moment même il en avait cruellement besoin. Enfin, il aperçut le Serpentard à quelques mètres de lui, près du Lac Noir.  
- Toi ! s'exclama Albus.  
Warren se tourna vers lui, un rictus mauvais s'étirant sur son visage.  
- Albus, constata-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers lui. Même si j'aurais aimé t'avoir dans notre camp, je n'aurais jamais commis la faute de te croire capable d'embrasser notre cause… C'était étrange…  
Albus grimaça, Rose avait eut raison sur toute la ligne : sûrs que leur plan marcherait, ils avaient péché par orgueil… Maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à son ennemi, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fallait l'occuper le temps de trouver une idée.  
- Et pourquoi c'était si étrange ?  
- Tu ne recherches pas le pouvoir… Tu es peut-être à Serpentard, mais tu es un Gryffondor, un vrai.  
- Non, je suis un Serpentard. C'est toi qui n'a pas ta place dans cette école !  
- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Albus ? Me tuer peut-être ?  
- Peut-être.  
Les premiers rayons de soleil se levaient sur le lac, se reflétant à la surface de l'eau calme. Des exclamations retentirent soudain dans le parc, et un bruit de ferraille lui indiqua qu'on avait ouvert le portail. Le regard de Warren se porta vers la source du bruit, offrant une diversion parfaite pour le jeune Potter. Profitant de la distraction du Serpentard, il s'exclama :  
- Petrificus totalus !  
Warren tomba à la renverse, percuté de plein fouet par le sortilège.  
- Albus ! s'écria une voix féminine.  
Une tornade de cheveux roux se précipita sur lui, sa mère le serra dans ses bras. En tournant la tête, Albus aperçut son père à la tête de tout un groupe d'Auror sur le qui-vive, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron.  
- Ils sont tous à l'intérieure, leur dit Albus.  
Les adultes se dirigèrent vers le château au pas de course, tandis qu'un Auror s'assurait que Warren ne puisse pas leur nuire.  
- Mais…Comment ? bredouilla le jeune Potter en reculant d'un pas.  
- Hugo nous a envoyé un hibou, lui répondit Ginny. Ce qui fait que nous avons été plutôt longs. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de nous contacter.  
- Hugo… un hibou…Whoua, j'y ai même pas pensé !  
- Tu avais d'autres soucis apparemment.  
Elle désigna Warren d'un mouvement de tête.  
- Allons à l'intérieur, lui proposa Albus, pressé de retrouver Helga. Je vous expliquerais tout.

Quand ils passèrent la grande porte, Albus aperçut les partisans de Warren acculés contre un mur, compétemment désarmés et maitrisés. Il vit Hugo et Rose se diriger vers leurs parents, et les secours commençant à s'occuper des blessés.  
- Helga ! s'exclama le Serpentard lorsqu'il vit sa petite-amie à terre.  
Il se précipita vers elle et, la soulevant légèrement, la serra contre lui. La jeune fille avait des plaies sur les bras et le visage, mais qui ne semblaient pas si grave.  
- Helga…  
- T'en fais pas, c'est que des égratignures.  
Le pauvre sourire qu'elle lui adressa augmenta encore plus son sentiment de culpabilité.  
- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, lui souffla-t-il.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de Warren !  
Pomfresh s'approcha d'eux et Albus posa délicatement la Poufsouffle sur le brancard. Il lui prit la main et lui dit :  
- Je viens te voir dès que je peux.

Il y avait de nombreux blessés, surtout parmi les septièmes années, mais aucun mort. Les professeurs, une fois libérés des effets de la potion, s'activèrent au près des élèves afin de les rassurer. Albus se tourna, et repéra Scorpius avec les autres Serpentards. Puis il rejoignit sa famille, il leur devait quelques explications…  
- Quand j'ai vu qu'aucun prof ne venait, je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir un problème donc je vous ai envoyé un message, conclu Hugo.  
Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.  
- Tu as bien fait.  
- Albus ? l'appela son père.  
Après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, soulagé qu'il aille bien, Harry lui demanda des précisions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il leur raconta tout, mais sans s'étendre sur le soutient de Scorpius à Warren, et justifia leur silence en assurant qu'ils ne voulaient pas les affronter directement, et qu'ils essayaient de récolter le plus d'information possible.  
- Warren nous menait en bateau depuis le début, dit Rose.  
- Oui, confirma Albus. Il n'a jamais eu confiance en moi.  
Un silence pesant suivit ce récit.  
- Nous nous sommes tous serré les coudes pour leur faire face, souffla Rose.  
- Je… commença son cousin. Excusez-moi, je dois… Je vais voir Helga.  
- Je t'accompagne, lâcha l'aînée des Weasley.  
- Je viens avec vous, leur lança Scorpius en s'avançant vers eux.  
Il salua les Potter et les Weasley, puis les trois adolescents tournèrent les talons. Rose prit la main de Scorpius, entrelaçant leurs doigts sous le regard surpris d'Albus et celui attendrit d'Hermione.


	13. La fin d'une époque

**Chapitre 13****: La fin d****'****une ****époque**

Les quatre adolescents attendaient que leur directrice arrive. Elle les avait convoqué dans son bureau dès qu'Helga était sortie de l'infirmerie. La tension était palpable, et les regards gênés que se lançaient Rose et Scorpius intriguaient fortement le cousin de celle-ci. En fait, une fois la bataille passée, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de vraiment s'expliquer, même s'ils ne doutaient pas qu'une réelle affection était née entre eux.

Enfin, McGonagall fit son entrée et s'assit à son bureau, les regardant d'un air sévère.  
- Vous auriez du nous prévenir au lieu de jouer les héros, dit-elle de but-en-blanc.  
Les deux Serpentards baissèrent les yeux.  
- Mais, je suis bien consciente de vos bonnes intensions. De plus, vous avez su gérer la situation en gardant votre sang froid. Et pour cela, je pense que vous méritez une récompense spéciale pour service rendu à l'école.  
Helga ne put retenir une petite exclamation de joie de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, tandis que les yeux de Rose brillaient de contentement.  
- Vous pouvez regagner la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Le petit groupe ne se fit pas prier. Une fois dans le couloir vide, Rose ralentit l'allure et attrapa la main de Scorpius pour attirer son attention.  
- Je peux te parler une seconde ?  
Rose adressa un signe de tête à son amie.  
- Viens Albus, on va manger, lui dit Helga.  
Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans ce couloir, le cœur de Rose battait de plus en plus vite.  
- J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé, tu sais… commença-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
- Quand on s'est embrassé ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Oui.  
Le jeune homme serra la main que Rose n'avait pas lâché.  
- Je voulais simplement que tu sache ce que je ressens pour toi.  
Rose lui adressa un regard encourageant.  
- En fait, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse avoir autant besoin de quelqu'un, et j'ai besoin de toi Rose. De ta joie de vivre, de ton originalité, de ta force… Je t'aime, finit-il dans un souffle.  
La jeune fille lui sourit. Passant une main derrière la nuque du Serpentard, elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser doux, plus calme. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Scorpius posa les mains sur les hanches de la Gryffondor, la collant un peu plus contre lui.  
Rose recula, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
- Je t'aime Scorpius.  
Il sourit.  
- Allons manger, dit-il. Toutes ces émotions, moi, ça m'ouvre l'appétit.  
Rose éclata de rire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les regards curieux rappelèrent à Rose que le Serpentard n'avait pas lâché sa main. Ils s'assirent en face d'Albus et Helga. Cette dernière leur souriait d'un air ravi.  
- J'ai toujours dit qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, assura le jeune Potter en les désignant.  
Sa petite-amie lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
- Mouais, tu parles ! … Au fait Rose, Slughorn a annoncé que les ASPIC seraient repoussés de quelques jours.  
Rose hocha la tête. Son regard parcourut la Grande Salle, les élèves riaient ensemble, discutaient de tout et de rien. Il était bon de retourner à la normalité. Enfin… la normalité était une notion plus que relative lorsqu'on était une sorcière.

o

Hugo lui avait parlé de la pluie d'étoiles filantes, sachant que Rose adorait se perdre dans le ciel étoilé, même si elle n'avait pas gardé Astronomie au niveau des ASPIC. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva près du lac, allongée sur le dos dans l'herbe fraîche. D'autres élèves de toutes les maisons étaient également présents pour contempler le merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Une boule de feu traversa son champ de vision, embrasant le ciel noir.

Trois silhouettes s'approchèrent d'elle. Scorpius s'installa à ses côtés, tandis qu'Albus et Helga s'allongeaient à quelques mètres. La jeune fille posa la tête sur le torse du Serpentard, ne quittant pas un seul instant des yeux les lumières au dessus d'eux qu'aucune magie ne pouvait recréer. Scorpius traçait distraitement des cercles avec son pouce sur la main de la Gryffondor. Rose trouvait la présence du jeune homme tellement agréable et rassurante qu'elle en soupira d'aise. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'elle verrait ce château. Demain ils quitteraient Poudlard et rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.  
- Scorpius ? murmura-t-elle pour ne pas troubler le silence de la nuit.  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai peur tu sais.  
- De quoi ?  
Il lui prit la main.  
- De l'inconnu. Demain on aura finit notre scolarité ici et on devra affronter la vrai vie.  
Soudain, une prise de conscience glaça Scorpius. Et s'ils étaient obligés de s'éloigner ?  
- Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais l'année prochaine, dit-il.  
- Je commence des études en Potion, répondit Rose. A Londres. Et toi ?  
Scorpius fut secoué par un petit rire.  
- Je crois qu'on va se retrouver dans la même école, encore !  
La Gryffondor se releva légèrement et le dévisagea.  
- C'est vrai ? questionna-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèves.  
- Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé les potions.  
Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui.  
- Je suis contente.  
Après un moment de silence, Scorpius reprit :  
- Je suis persuadé que rien ne va changer. Regarde tes parents : les amis qu'on se fait ici c'est pour la vie.  
- Tu as raison. Et c'est tant mieux parce qu'Helga est la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu… Enfin, à part Lily, mais elle est comme ma sœur.  
- Et je considère Albus comme un frère.  
- Je sais qu'il ressent la même chose.  
- Rose ? dit le Serpentard d'un ton doux.  
- Oui ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi Scorpius.

Il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Les deux adolescents passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant des souvenirs de leurs sept années d'étude à Poudlard, et parlant de leurs projets d'avenir. Ils étaient juste heureux de savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas à se quitter maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

**FIN**


End file.
